Maidens and Lords
by The Lord's Jester
Summary: There are many myths throughout Remnant and some have some truth while others have been written off as stories and nothing else. Like the tale of the Four Lords. Why bother with a story of four lords that protect each of the four continents while the story of the Four Maidens is much more famous and well known? But what happens when this particular myth is actually true?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember when i said at the end of the month? Hehehe I lied. Aaaaaand heeeerrrrreee weeee go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Normal Life**

 _"A Lord of Remnant has immense power and with it he may do whatever he wants, with none to challenge him except maybe four equally strong young women. Your fellow Lords are merely doing as their parents order them to do, you don't. I believe that you will break this cycle of abusing this power that was gifted to us, your life is your own and no one else controls it but you._

Night had descended upon the great city of Vale with the moon high and bright in the sky, perfect time for all of the rotten lowlifes to come out and prey on those wandering the streets alone. The normally busy and bustling streets and roads were now all but empty as citizens retired for the night. Most except for one shadowed figure that stood on top of a building with the only light coming from a device he had on his forearm. Several small windows continuously popped up and disappeared as he typed away on it, a small loading bar popping up a few seconds later.

EXTRACTING DATA...

EXTRACTING DATA...

DATA EXTRACTED

"They don't even provide a challenge anymore." The figure grumbled in disappointment as he swiped a finger over the screen and sent the data off, but not after making a copy of it. A few seconds later his scroll started beeping in his pocket which made him sigh "yes Torchwick..." He answered with a bored tone.

"HAHA! Kid I gotta tell ya that was some of the fastest hacking I've ever had the good pleasure of experiencing. Now about that what else I wanted to talk abou-"

"I don't care about your plans nor do I wish to join your little revolution...you got it now pay me, less you become the next target."

"Ugh...gotta say I'm a little disappointed in your decision, this would go a lot smoother if-"

"NOW ROMAN!"

"Alright alright! Chill out!"

After a few seconds another beeping distracted him from the scroll and he looked at the device on his wrist again, a smirk appearing on his face as he saw the funds being transferred. "it's been a pleasure." He said before severing the connection and putting his scroll away. The figure then walked to the edge of the building and let himself fall down to the ground "piece of cake."He muttered after he landed and pulled a pack of smokes from a pocket. He lit the cigarette with a zap of green lightning from his fingers then proceeded to walk down the street.

"Better get back to school before I'm missed I suppose...though it is quite the bore, being the only one without a team." He said exhaling a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Beacon...home sweet home..."

 **-Later-**

Sneaking back inside the school would've been easy given it was any other night, but as the gods would have it. Another student was sneaking around at the same time he was trying to sneak into his dorm. Neither saw each other before the colliding while going around a corner "ouch!" A feminine voice yelped out while the other let out a light grunt in surprise.

"Geez watch where your going! Oh hey Gabe...gross you smell like smoke!" The girl exclaimed while covering her nose.

"First, that is rude and second I told you not to call me that Ruby" He snapped back.

The male sighed as he stood up and brushed himself off before offering a hand out to his younger classmate who was wearing a tank top and some pajama bottoms with cookie designs covering them. "Why are you wearing that? You look like a stalker." She giggled as she was helped to her feet. A groan came from his mouth as he looked down at his attire and realized she was right. He had some black pants of with a pair of combat boots, a tight black shirt and a black over coat. Topped off with a black hat.

"All that black doesn't match your eyes or hair." Ruby said as he reached up and pulled the hat off, the man once again letting a sigh come from his lips as his semi long bright green colored hair fell down. He quickly fixed it so only one of his eyes, which was the same color as his hair was covered "you my fashion adviser as well?" He asked. The younger girl giggled then shook her head before starting to stare up at the male.

"You have really pretty hair and eyes you know that Gabriel?" She said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Yeah so I've been told...by plenty of people...except they never stared as long as you have." Gabriel replied with a light smirk on his face.

"Oh...u-um I just remembered I wanted cookies! Bye!" The girl yelled out with a blush before sprinting away in a flash of rose petals.

"It's always amazing how those petals just appear out of nowhere." He chuckled then went back into his room which just happened to be his own personal room. After all he was the only one that didn't have a team which in his opinion was nothing but a blessing since he had the whole room to himself to use as he pleased. Half the room was turned into a a little workshop with tools and dust lining the walls while the other side was used or his bed and other everyday things.

His bed, clothes all the basic necessities along with other items of his. He started removing his clothing until he was in nothing but just a pair of boxers, his body covered in scars and also lightning like tattoos that went from the middle of his back, down his arms and ending just before his wrists. Just as he was about to lay onto his bed a loud blonde called from the other side of his door mere seconds before bursting inside.

"Hey Gabe have you seen Rub-" The long haired blonde froze once she saw Gabriel half naked before her eyes and as said male looked behind her he noticed the rest of the team was staring as well. After a few seconds of very VERY awkward silence Gabriel outstretched his arms and shrugged his shoulders "she went to go get cookies she said now if your not gonna join me do please leave." He answered bluntly.

Yang seemed to consider it and actually took a step forward only to be pulled back out by a certain tomato colored heiress "s-sorry!" Weiss yelled as she slammed the door. The loud banging noise made the teen male cringe before he then sighed and laid on his bed "heh...I like it here after all." He hummed. A light glow pulsed from the tattoos on his body which made him frown while closing his eyes.

"I left because I wanted to get away from that Lord of Remnant nonsense...I thought if I could get far enough away from that damn place I would be fine...I thought I could live a normal life." He mused while staring up at the ceiling. His eyes started to feel heavy and he slowly drifted into sleeps embrace.

 **-Nightmare-**

 **First person POV**

 _ **The same dream...every night it's the same damn dream...I I'm in the damn hallway again. Thousands of doors litter the walls and torches dimly light this dark place, the door behind me is being banged on while screams come from it. I never have the courage to open it so i run from it and try every door I can...but no matter how hard i try none of them open, the screams and the banging get louder while the door at the end of the hall seems to get closer and closer. I've ran to try and reach the other end of the hallway but there is no end, it's endless. I run till my feet bleed then i keep running, i try the different doors until my hands bleed from trying to pry them open.**_

 _ **I feel no pain from it as my whole body feels numb as the screams grow louder, finally as i fall to my knees once more i yell and clutch my head for it to stop. It stops but I feel a sense of death and hopelessness instead of relief. Before I wake...one word echoes through my ears, my bones and my soul.**_

 _ **OBEY**_

 **-End Nightmare-**

 **Third Person POV**

Gabriel shot up in his bed panting as he awoke and looked around his room, his mind didn't register that his hand was covered in green electricity "n-no...I'm ...in control...I'm in control..." The teen growled as he gripped his arm. The sweat that had already accumulated on his body slowly got worse.

 _Count to three...this power is yours...not your fathers anymore...repeat it..._

"O-...one...this power is mine."

"T...UGH!" Gabriel fell to the floor as the electricity went up to his arm, pain erupting in every fiber of his being.

 _It is testing you, to see if you are worthy. Beat it._

"Two, I am worthy." He forced out from his clenched teeth, the pain and power receding as he stood up from the ground.

"T-Three this power is mine, I am worthy...it no longer belongs to my father." He growled as one more flash of light blinded him and he felt for a moment, tranquility and harmony. After he recovered from the light he looked at his body and noted how it had returned to normal, except of course the large amount of sweat coming from his body.

"Don't worry...this power hasn't beaten me yet Grandpa." He announced to himself before going to get ready for his morning classes as he saw the sun was rising.

 **-At an unknown location-**

Three figures stood around an old stone table and were silent for a moment before one spoke up "it appears baby brother has gotten a step closer to control...though he is far off still."

"It appears so...however we'll bring him back broken and beaten before he can awaken it fully." Another spoke.

The last didn't say anything to the other two who looked to each other then walked away. It was only then that the third person spoke "always the child, always the dreamer...only he would want something as pathetic as that." He growled as his body started to give off waves of energy, the table cracking from the power.

As his anger dissipated he chuckled and walked away as well, his hands slowly tightening into fists.

"Heh...a normal life is the exact opposite of what he'll get."

 **-Back at Beacon-**

Gabriel had gotten himself showered and dressed in time for his first class which happened to be with the most boring teacher ever and the most boring subject ever. The history of grim with Professor Port. Who almost immediately put half the class asleep though despite knowing this he continued on about his numerous feats. Only rarely ever actually focusing on the actual subject he was suppose to be teaching. Gabriel found himself looking out among his fellow bored classmates and allowed himself to day dream until he was interrupted by a paper ball hitting his cheek.

He looked over towards the culprit to see a half asleep Ruby sticking her tongue out at him, the faintest if smiles graced his lips as he returned the playful gesture with one of his own. Not long after the young girl fell asleep with her head on the desk. The smile that had graced his lips before had remained while he watched her sleep. He, the young girl and her team had quickly become friends and since he never had much of those growing up he liked the warm feeling in his chest.

That feeling multiplied as he looked to her teammate Weiss who happened to be staring at him as well, both their faces flushed and they quickly averted their gaze from one another. In the Emerald forest both he and Jaune had attempted to catch the falling heiress which resulted in the two boys slamming into each other in midair. The embarrassing part about it was Gabriel still managed to catch the girl but then landed on his back, the wind being knocked out of him and dazing him for a few seconds. However once he regained the air in his lungs he noticed how he had caught Weiss, one of his hands was on her upper back while the other was dangerously close to her butt.

If that wasn't bad enough their faces were mere inches apart which Weiss didn't notice until she too recovered from the fall and once she did she went bright red along with the teen boy who caught her. Yang whistled at the two of them which broke them out of their awkward staring contest and they both tried to move, Weiss attempted to push off Gabriel's chest while he tried to sit up. The result was Weiss straddling him and their crotches pressing against one another "u-um, my bad?" The green haired boy offered in apology only to get a hard slap across his face.

Weiss then shoved him down and roughly used him to push herself up onto her feet "d-do that again and your gonna be on the end of my blade." She mumbled down to him before walking away with her arms crossed.

The thought of the memory had sent a shiver down his spine and he could tell it did the same to Weiss as he noted how she lightly shivered and sat up straighter he quickly wrote 'I'm sorry' onto a piece of paper then tossed it at the heiress who spotted it and snatched it out of the air. Port was too absorbed in his telling of how he chopped three heads off three separate Grim with one sweep of his Axe.

After she had read it she glared at him with a blushing face then wrote something on the same paper then flung it right back at him, though it hit him in the forehead as he wasn't paying attention. The face he made must have been funny as Weiss covered her mouth and giggled at him, Gabriel smiled at her then read the note 'as long as you never do it again...I suppose i can overlook the position you put me in'

The rest of the class went just like that, the both of them passing notes back and forth at a slow rate since Weiss wanted to focus on the lesson but then would get hit by a second paper courtesy of the green haired teen. Once class was over he stood up and waited for most of the students to file out so he wouldn't get caught up int the traffic "finally." He breathed once h got out of the room.

Right behind him was Weiss and her team "Gabe!" Their leader yelled as she tackle hugged Gabriel who grunted in surprise "h-hey Ruby." He groaned out. As they walked and talked he couldn't help but notice Weiss glancing at him every now and then "got a crush on him?" Yang asked rather loudly with a grin.

"Shut up." Weiss responded then made her way up to Gabriel "hold still." She ordered then reached towards him, the male closing his eyes and prepared to get slapped again. However he felt a tug on his tie and looked to see her fixing it for him "I refuse to be seen with a dolt who can't even fix his tie for himself." She told him.

When she was almost finished she looked up as Gabriel looked down, her ice colored eyes meeting his bright green ones. The two of them again stared at each other until Yang whistled again. Both teens stepped away from each other and started to make their way to class, Gabriel ended up behind Weiss and watched how she walked. with a sense of confidence and authority. That feeling from when their eyes met came back and he found himself staring at her sheer beauty, his heart started beating faster and his face started to redden.

Weiss turned and looked at him "you coming you dolt?" She asked before giving him a tiny smile which only made that feeling in Gabriel's chest grow more.

"Y-Yeah im coming." He said walking after her and once he got closer he saw that she too was blushing a little. After that he walked next to the heiress, both glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

 _"Second day and I already fell for someone...yeah I'm gonna love it here."_ He hummed with mental delight, now all he had to do was make it thorough the rest of this damn schools classes.

* * *

 **I actually completed this faster than i thought and do hope everyone enjoys it though it is short. Sorry! and , if you don't then at least leave a review so i can get better. That being said all constructive criticism is welcome but if you turn out to be an asshole then eh I could use the laugh at your comments, now I'll start writing the next chapter probably tomorrow or the day after but don't expect me to update every day. Cause I can't do that too lazy. Thanks for reading and hope you have an great day! Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troublesome Misunderstandings

 **Hallo everyone, now im still catching hell from the ffirst chapter so im just gonna dares a few things about that chapter and this one. Firstly I dont really think my character is a overpowered in the least, everyone is entitled to their own opinion but it got annoying after the first three PM's I got saying how overpowered he seemed. He's a gary stu, blah blah. Deal with it. Secondly yes I do plan on having my character be paired with Weiss. Dont like it? Too bad. Thirdly this is my first full blown story im doing, I m now there will be plenty of mistakes but please bear with me as I try to get better.**

 **Okay now for this chapter im gonna say it now, it's close to the vytal tournament. Yes my character has a fight in this chapter. Yes he wins and I plan on doing a flashback scenes to show his training. Not that it'll help change your minds about him being over powered. Yes I know I sound like an ass but honestly I dont even care anymore. Read, hate PM your complaints lile before.**

* * *

Today would've been like any other day for Gabriel if he had his way but apparently he had offended some form of deity in either this life or the last, because of his current situation it really seemed that way. All he wanted to do was get to class on time before Goodwitch ripped him a new one or made him write a ten page essay on battle formation and tactics but noooooo. As whatever deity he pissed off would have it he ran into a student carry papers for a teacher and since he had caused them to scatter about he decided to help clean the mess up. Then help carry them to the right room, help put them back in order once they got there and by the time he realized what he had done he was almost ten minutes late for class.

"Shit shit shit shit! Why couldn't I just leave it the way things were? Nooo I had to help do all that bull! Son of a bitch!" He yelled out while running through the halls and narrowly dodging his fellow classmates. Upon finally reaching his destination and opening the door he was immediately met with enough killer intent to terrify even Ozpin "nice of you to join us Mr. Grun...we've been waiting for you." Goodwitch announced with a sickly sweet tone dripping from her voice. As Gabriel cast his eyes over his classmates he found that they were all staring right at him "o-oh...h-hi guys." He mumbled awkwardly. Though the only response he got was a series of glares and blank stares "As punishment you'll be participating in a team match...go get ready." Goodwitch ordered and since he couldn't really argue with a teacher the green-haired student simply nodded and walked to retrieve his gear.

"U-um Miss Goodwitch...Gabe is the only student that doesn't have a team.' Ruby spoke out.

"Yeah that doesn't seem very fair to be honest teach!" Yang shouted out after her sister.

"Students! Unless any of you want to write papers that will be due tomorrow, it'd be wise to remain silent for the rest of the match, understood?" Goodwitch challenged and was met with silence "If there are no more interruptions...Cardin! You and your team are up." She then ordered.

Cardin grinned as he and his team stood to go prepare "this is gonna be a piece of cake!" He shouted with a cocky grin, Gabriel rolled his eyes at the boys arrogance."Let's wait for the match to start before you make assumptions...I bet I could take you all on..." He replied with a hand resting on his hip. Cardin simply rolled his eyes at that "we'll see about that punk!" He spat then walked with his team to change.

Gabriel waited till Cardin's team was finished readying themselves in the other room before going in himself, a smirk appearing on his face as he noticed they already tried to get into his locker. "Of course they would try and cheat...good it means their scared then." He noted and opened his locker and pulled his gear out. He slid on a simple skin tight green shirt and a pair of slim black pants followed by a metal armored vest that he slid over the shirt. Once he was satisfied with his armor he pulled out a black katana that held a green chain wrapped around the end of the handle, the guard was in the shape of a wolf. The most curious thing about it was the latch connected to the sheath and guard.

Once both Cardin's team and Gabriel had entered the arena Goodwitch brought up their aura levels on the big screen "the match will continue till one team can no longer continue." She announced. Cardin grinned at Gabriel who spun his sword around his body a few times then slammed it into the ground in front of him, placing a single hand on top of the handle and giving Cardin's team a sly smirk. "Nice tattoos!" Yang yelled from her seat as she noticed the marks on his arms, she didnt really get a good look the time she saw him without his shirt. Or pants.

"Ready? Begin!" Goodwitch shouted which signaled the start of the match. Russel and Dove wasted no time in rushing the lone student and started to barrage him with attacks from their weapons. Though even though their attacks were in sync with each other it did little to Gabriel as he back pedaled away from the two while also blocking the attacks he couldn't dodge "hey might want to try harder eh fellas!?" The green-haired student taunted. Sky slowly crept around towards the back with his halberd at the ready _"try this on for size..."_ He growled mentally then shot forward with his halberd raised above his head.

Just before his strike was about to cleave the green student's head in half, Gabriel stepped backwards and to the side so his shoulder was hit by nothing other than the pole. Gabriel used his sword to slow the attack as well so it didn't hurt "motherfucker!" Cardin yelled and got his attention by charging forward with mace raised high in the air, energy charging at its center. He knocked over Russel as he charged and made Gabriel smirk slightly "bad move to ignore teamwork." He commented as Cardin got closer and raised his maced high above his head.

"Hit him Cardin!" Sky yelled as he suddenly pressed the cold metal length of his halberd against Gabriel's neck to choke him while at the same time holding him in place. "Not so tough now are ya huh!?" He yelled swinging the mace down towards Gabriel's head but, he suddenly turned around sharply and let Sky's back take the full force of the blow.

"You know cockiness is a fatal flaw...and it's something I don't really like." Gabriel said pushing Sky away. The boy had been surprised and barely had time to raise his aura to take the force of the impact, as a result he took a lot of damage and was knocked out.

" **Lethal mode engage."** The voice said before the latch on the sheath suddenly unlocked with a soft 'click'. Gabriel pulled the blade out of the sheath with the same smirk as before still on his face "Oh don't worry...I'll be careful not to cut anything too important." He chuckled darkly. "Mr. Azarox let me remind you this is non-lethal." Goodwitch advised which made Gabriel groan softly in annoyance "You want to duel team RWBY next?" She then asked flatly, but before he could answer he heard Yang and Ruby yell "yes!" at the same.

As Gabriel was gonna answer he suddenly drew his sword and clocked several bullets Dove had shot from his sword "hey that wasn't very nice..." He said re-sheathing his blade again before crouching slightly. Dove rolled his eyes and charged towards him with Russel right behind him "same tactic again?" Gabriel asked as he closed his eyes and waited for them to get closer. Once they were close enough Dove swung his sword from the right and Russel swung both his daggers from the left. In one quick draw of his blade, Gabriel hit the back of Russel's daggers and guided them into Dove's sword.

The sheer speed at which it happened stunned the two boys and also knocked them off balance. Gabriel smirked and re-sheathed again before drawing and slashed the boys twice each. A green flash coming off the blade each time it connected to their aura "good, good." He noted as the two jumped back to get some distance and recover. Both their aura had been drained to the yellow with those attacks they had received.

"Sterben...shock." Gabriel muttered as he twirled his blade and sheathed it with a click. Both the two boys looked to each other with confused looks before pain shot through their bodies. Green lightning covering their bodies for a few seconds before they were knocked out from the pain. Burned slash marks appeared on both their chest in an X shape

After they fell Gabriel turned to receive a blow to his chest from Cardin's mace, the blow knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying back wards to the ground. Aura reduced a little but it was still in the green.

"Don't think you'll take me out as easily as them..." Cardin growled before charging at the down opponent. Once he got close enough he raised his mace to finish him but his eyes widened in surprise from seeing Gabriel on his feet a split second later."Hell that was a good hit." He said as Cardin recoiled from an attack across his chest he didn't see, Gabriel still had his sword in its sheath with both of his hands on the weapon.

When he looked down at his chest he saw a slash across the armor "the hell did you do? Got another weapon I didn't see?" He growled holding up his mace.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked with a smirk, his green hair was draped over his face but Cardin still saw the smirk plastered on his lips "I simply attacked you...you just couldn't see it." He said.

Cardin's eyes widened as his instincts to told him to block so he held his mace sideways to block yet another attack he couldn't see that was aimed for his chest again. It wasn't just the speed that surprised him, but the force behind it as well which left his mace shaking in response to taking the hit.

"Oh? Nice one..." Gabriel muttered as he held his current stance. Crouched with one hand on the sheath just below the guard and the other on the handle of his sword. Cardin rushed forward to try and prevent him from attacking again, yet he soon realized it was a mistake as he was blocked again.

This time he received a blow to his left leg which made him stumble "too slow big guy." Gabriel taunted with a small laugh coming afterwards. Cardin regained his footing and proceeded to start trying to wail on Gabriel with everything he had "make a fool outa me huh!?" The burly teen roared in anger.

Each time he'd try to attack it would simply be blocked and then he'd get a new slash to his armor, Cardin's aura slowly dropped till it was orange while Gabriel's remained in the green. "You know I think ima just put you outa your misery...so come on one more attack with all you got." Gabriel taunted as he pulled one hand away from his sword and held it up to Cardin. He waved his wand in a 'come on' motion which only enraged the mace user even more.

"Screw you!" Cardin yelled as he held his mace with both hands, and once again energy charged around the head of the weapon. _"Fell for it bud.."_ Gabriel thought with a grin as he placed his hand back onto his sword _"I'll give everyone a nice sneak peek,,,"_

Once Cardin was satisfied with the amount of energy he built up he swung the mace with both hands in a downward arc to finally shut this cocky opponent of his up. At the last possible second before the weapon connected Gabriel let a devilish smirk come across his face. Cardin hissed in pain as he felt a burning pain in his hands, when he looked he saw two slashes across the back of his hands. Blood spurted out and started to stream down his hands.

Cardin looked at Gabriel with fear filled eyes and blinked once, that fear growing more as he noticed that he was no longer in front of him. "Behind you." He heard in his ear before pain erupted throughout his body and his vision went black.

"Winner, Gabriel Azarox!" Goodwitch announced with a small smile on her face _"seems you were right Ozpin...this will be an interesting year."_ She thought with approval, A green light broke her from her thoughts as she looked to Gabriel who was panting slightly, his tattoos was slightly glowing and his aura meter which was still on display was slowly rising. He quickly waved to his cheering friends before quickly retreating to the other room to change "I'm in control...I'm control..." He repeated over and over to himself.

He sat down against he lockers with clenched hands as he tried to hold the power back "this is what I get for being flashy." He groaned softly before finally getting himself under control a minute or so later. After he got under control he quickly changed and exited the room to join his fellow students for the rest of the class which went as always, RWBY and JNPR wrecking whatever team they would go against.

It left Gabriel wondering how the teams would fare if they went against each other "probably would go better if Jaune was a little better..." He thought to himself out loud. When clasd was over he filed out with the rest of the students but waited for his friends to leave as well, but if he was honest with himself he only wanted to talk to Weiss at the moment.

When he saw her exit the roon he walked up behind her and was about to talk but a sudden tug on his left foot made his eyes go wide in surprise. He started to pray to Oum that the sudden feeling that a cliche was about to happen was wrong. Yet despite his praying it didn't stop him from falling forward just as Weiss turned around, the next instant it was a tumbling of limbs followed by Weiss letting out a yelp of surprise.

" _Ow shit that...hurt...wait...soft and...oh shit please no."_ Gabriel slowly opened his eyes to see that his prayers were horribly, horribly denied. There he was on top of Weiss with his head resting on her chest and one of his hands. Yup right on her right breast. While the other was on the ground by her head "shit." He mumbled as his hand unintentionally groped her breast a few times. Drawing a moan or two from her lips.

Oh how he wished he was dead as soon as he noticed but if that wasn't enough he noticed something else. Not only was he fondling one her breast but once again his crotch was pressed against hers, she suddenly started moving which made the unfortunate teenage boy groan in surprise.

"What...hit...me." The heiress whispered in surprise before finally noticing the situation she was in again. One second...two, and then three seconds passed by before her brain finally caught up to her. She looked around to see all of their classmates were enjoying the sight greatly. Especially Yang who had her scroll out taking pictures and Blake had a notepad and a pen out writing things down.

Ruby hand her hands over her face but you could still see that she was blushing like a crazy. The heiress blushed several different shades of red before meeting Gabriel's eyes "oh...h-hey...Weiss." He greeted cautiously.

Instead of a verbal response he got a sucker punch to the side of his jaw, a surprising amount of force behind it which surprised the hell out of tumbled backwards onto his back and groaned in pain who gripping his chin. "You know I forgave you easily the first time because I thought it was an accident!" Weiss yelled at him as she stood up and glared daggers at him.

She then stood in front of him and continued to glare down at him "but now I see your just a miserable perv!" She screamed at him. When she was satisfied with her scolding she turned on her heels and left him there with the guilty look on his face.

"Ugh just great..." Gabriel groaned softtly and just laid on his back till he heard the bell ring, signaling the start of the next of class. After that he decided to get up and drag himself to his room. Once safely inside he collapsed face forst into his pillow _"does she think I did that on purpose? I was tripped...like id grope her and grind into her on purpose...come on im not a scumbag."_ He grumbled.

Deciding to skip the next class for the sake of not running into Weiss again he got up and sat down at his little workshop on the other side of the room. "I dont even want to work on anything...maybe home work but...ugh fuck I dont know." He said leaning back in the chair. Of course he'd have to apologize to her at one point but he wanted to wait till she cooled off a little.

With a small growl he stood back up and moved to the window pulling a pack of cigarettes from a nightstand next to it. After pulling one out and lighting it he inhaled deeply, the burning sensation filing his throat and lungs calmed him down to a certain degree. Casting a sideways glance to a nearby garbage can made him chuckle slightly "almost a pack a day..." He noted after exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

After smoking two more of his cancer sticks he put the pack away and went to work on his homework.

 **-Later that day-**

After classes were over for the day Gabriel decided he should finally go and apoligize to Weiss for the little incident earlier today. So after a few tense seconds outside their door he knocked and prayers it wouldnt be Yang or Blake. To his surprise Ruby was the one that answered the door but once she did she blushed and waved someone over to the door.

"No!" He heard Weiss snap from inside the room.

"Come on Weissy, you cant hold it against him. He tripped and fell plain and simple." Yang chimed in.

After a few awkward seconds of silence Ruby stepped to the side so the heiress could appear in the door frame. She had a light pink tint on her cheeks but had a angry look on her face "what do you want you perv." She snapped. The tone in her voice made him flinch slightly but he took a breath be for bowing his head to her.

"Im sorry about earlier today, I wanted to talk to you but I tripped and fell on you...I also should've got off you earlier but I didnt." He told her respectfully. Weiss crossed her arms and it didnt seem like she was going to accept his apology so he took a step back then walked away.

Weiss but his lip before calling after the young hunter "this is your last chance! M-Make sure it doesnt happen again!" She yelled before slamming the door shut. "So whens the kiss gonna happen?" Yang teased with a wiggle of her eyebrows, making Weiss groan in annoyance. "Or you gonna skip right to the banging?" The brawler continued from her spot on her bed, earning another groan from her teammate.

"Okay Yang I think thats enough." Ruby said though she was already blushing from the few comments her sister had already made. "I just need to know when we need to start setting up a schedule to work around their special alone ti-" She was interrupted by her little sister grabbing a pillow and shoving onto her face.

"Okay Yang thats enough sex talk from you!" Ruby yelled as she and her sister struggled against each other. Resulting in both girls tumbling to the ground. Once she was free Yang once again true to say something but Ruby jumped on top of her and covered her sisters face with the pillow again.

 **-In Gabriel's RRoom-**

"Why!? I had it under control aafter the match! So why the hell is it like this!?" Gabriel yelled from his spot on the ground on the middle of his room. As soon as he got inside pain erupted in the center of his back and his head "argh! This fucking hurts!" He shouted. It felt like someone was pouring acid on his back and his arms while his head was hurting like it was splitting in two.

Finally the pain was too much and he passed out from it. When he woke up from his dreamless sleep he saw he was in the infirmary and had several machines hooked up to him. "Get these off." He grumbled drowsily and started ripping the sensors off of his body. A minute later Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch entered in, closing yhe door begin them but as they did Gabriel caught a glimpse of his friends trying to peek in.

"Mr. Azarox...care to explain a few things?" The Professor asked after a quick sip from his mug "explain what? What did I do?" The teen asked. "Well first of all your gonna meed a new room since the one you had before was ruined." Ozpin replied.

"Ruined? Like ruined ruined?" Gabriel asked.

"Ruined means ruined..." Ozpin replied flatly bed continuing "now secondly I want to know what a Lord is doing at my school." He said. Gabriel instantly tensed up and looked at Oz and Goodwitch as he readied for a fight.

"No we wont attack you...I just want to know why a Lord would attend my academy." Oz said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He relaxed and took a few breaths before speaking "well first of all, my father nor the other three Lords know I am here. Though they can sort of sense my power kike how I can sense them." He explained. "I cant pinpoint where they are and vice versa...but anyway I ran from that life." He aaid simply.

"My father treated me more as a tool than a son...the only support I had was my grandfather but he's been gone for a long time..." Gabriel stopped for a second to force the urge to cry back down before continuing. "I didnt have friends, I didn't have anyone close to me...just servants. All except my dad were Afraid of me so uncles they had to interact with me they kept their distance. I didnt ask to be born like this...all I wanted was to live a normal life with friends and a loving family..."

"What of your mother?" Glynda asked softly.

"Her? Oh she left as soon as I was born...like any caring mother she left me alone in that hell hole...I dont even know of shes dead or alive but you know what!?" He didnt even notice that his voice was slowly getting louder till he was shouting.

"I dont give two shits about that woman! She can be rotting in a ditch for all I FUCKING CARE!" He screamed out in pain. All the machines that were previously attached to him by the wires were instantly fried and Glynda was forced to put a barrier around her and Oz. The Professor watched the boy who was panting for a few seconds before pulling a mirror out and pointing it at him.

Gabriel looked at his reflection and what he saw confused him greatly. His green eyes were now glowing brightly and the tattoo which normally was on his arms crept up his neck and stopped just before his ears. The only reason he could see it is because someone had tied his hair up.

"Im no expert but maybe your power may be maturing, however im only speculating...for now just rest." Oz said standing up, not giving the boy time to ask any questions. "We'll find you a new room as soon as your ready to leave as well...wouldnt want to make the heir to the Azarox name and new Lord of Vale feel kike the common rabble would we?" He asked upon reaching the door.

Bed Gabriel could ask that he didnt want that kind of treatment Ozpin opened the door, the faintest of smiles gracing his face. Ruby instantly ran in followed by RWBY and JNPR _"I have to explain things to them too dont I..."_ He sighed mentally before he was talked by a ball of red in a flash of rose petals.

* * *

 **Okay aaand done. Whew thats draining, yeah a long chapter this time but for the record im gonna try and get all chapters about this length.. Anyway i'd like to give a quick shout out to the people who favorited and followed my story.**

 **And to all the people who read my story in general, you may mot have liked it enough to fav or follow but I am thankful nonetheless. Im sure I made a bunch of mistakes and I apologize but I was finishing this up on my phone while I was at work. Kept getting distracted. Sorry! Anyway. Read! Hate! Review! If you want anyway. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coming Clean

 **Okay so this chapter is a little longer than I intended but hey what can I say I felt a rush of inspiration. At the end Ima discuss a few things so until then. Oh! I finished this on my phone btw so do forgive the spelling errors and what not. There NOW Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Yup...this is hell...pure complete and total utter hell. Why me? Honestly why me? Just end m-God damn it Goodwitch shut the hell up!"_ Gabriel screamed mentally at his current teacher. It'd been at least a week since his incident involving his power and his old room, at least it felt like it was. He still remembered what Ozpin told him before he moved into his new room. "smoking isn't allowed on school grounds, especially for a seventeen year old student." Gabe mocked while shaking his head side to side. After finishing his little temper tantrum he decided to try and think of something else to get his mind off the fact that he hadn't had a smoke since before the incident.

His attention was completely and utterly not on the fight at hand which was Pyrrah once again thrashing whatever opponent she was against. He let his mind drift to other things, anything really to get the sense of desperation he had. He thought back to his time in the infirmary where he had to lie his ass off to his friends though he could tell which ones didn't believe him though chose to keep it to themselves.

Honestly he didn't care if they suspected him of lying as long as they didn't figure out anything close to the truth, sure he knew the ones that figured he lied were smart. They would overlook a long forgotten myth involving him and the other three. Weiss, Blake, Ren and Pyrrah were the ones that noticed and he could tell they did.

He played off the incident by simply saying his semblance was hard to control and got out of hand at times, lying that it also was the source of his speed in battle. Ruby who tackled him the moment she saw him sat down next to the bed after he resumed laying in it. He had reached over and poked her cheek which resulted in Nora piping in that he had 'booped' her. The sudden outburst from the hammer wielding Valkyrie made the both of them blush, Ruby more than her friend who only had a light pink to his cheeks while her whole face went red.

Though it was playful it made Gabriel rethink on his standing with the younger huntress. She was cute no denying that and her body was developing well though not of the same caliber as her older sister. He had already knew that he had fallen for Weiss but if he wasn't careful he'd end up feeling the same for the little reaper...which would be problematic to say the least. With her sister defending her, her being a whole year younger than him wasn't much of a problem. Then not wanting to wreck the friendship he had built with her was the other big issue he wanted to avoid at all costs. He could have been completely wrong for all he knew, she could have seen him as a simple older brother figure and that would make him the one with the forbidden feelings slowly forming.

His eyes were still closed in the middle of the class and thinking of the infirmary only made him more agitated since the confusion with his feelings stacked up with his addiction not being satisfied. So he decided to think of Weiss which wasn't easy since Pyrrah's opponent decided to not go down without a fight and caused a ripple of cheers, but it onlt pissed Gabriel off more.

 _Shut up shut up shut up, god damn it I will rip your heads off! Ugh...just focus on thinking about Weiss, about how beautiful she is. How soft her breast wa-...wait what!? Why of all things did I think of that? The hell? No no...calm your mind...think about how she was equally smart and deadly, how great it felt when she was straddling your-...son of a bitch!_ His eyes snapped open as he glared down at his hands. Why was he thinking of perverted things of her? Now of all times to? In class!? He managed to calm himself down to a certain degree and closed his eyes again to try and take his mind off things.

 _Okay think of Ruby then. That turmoil will undoubtedly clear my head of those thoughts._ He hopedso anyway however the more he thought about the girl in red the more his mind went into the gutter. His cheeks took a familiar shade of pink as a grimace slowly dawned on his face. Why in the name of Oum couldn't he just get his mind off of things? Sure he had recently discovered the tiniest feeling for Ruby in addition to the way he felt for Wekss, but now with him thinking of them in various perverted positions...with one final huff he slammed his hands onto the desk and stood up. A loud "SONOFABITCH!" Coming from his mouth which earned him the attention of everyone in class including Goodwitch.

"I just said get ready and join us down here in the Arena." Glynda replied coldly with a glare, Yang was already down next to their teacher with an eager grin on her face. The green hunter sighed as he sat down in his chair and nodded his head but froze "no fucking way..." He breathed in shock "Mister Azarox!" Goodwitch yelled at him. _Damn it...I can't move with this! H_ e screamed in his head, with all those perverted thoughts running through his head he didn't notice that Jr. had decided to wake up. Resulting a very noticeable bulge to appear in his uniform pants, the sheer shock and horror still affecting him to the point where he couldn't form words.

A sharp pain on top of his head made him snap out of it and look around for the source, Goodwitch had used her riding crop to lift another student's notebook and smack him "Now Gabriel!" She hissed at him. Gabriel racked his brain trying to think of solutions before he smiled after a few seconds and removed his coat "One sec." He said standing with his coat hanging from his right hand which rested on the right side of his waist. It wasn't perfect and got weird looks but it covered up his problem so he could make his way out to go change, a snicker from a certain black huntress made his whole face heat up "She saw..." He grumbled in shame.

Once he had changed and walked into the arena he was stunned to find both Yang and Ruby standing there with smiles on their faces "u-um..." He began but was quickly answered by Goodwitch. "I decided to make it a little more challenging for you...being the only one without a team you have to work twice as hard,." She announced flatly, not even flinching at the death glare she received from the teen. He knew it was punishment for not listening right away but if he bothered to argue she would just make it a 3v1 next. So he dragged himself to the center and crouched slightly with his feet shoulder length apart and gripped the sheath of his katana just below the guard, his hand hovering over the handle.

"Ready?" Glynda announced as she pulled their aura meters up onto the big screen "Begin!" Yang charged right in with her gauntlets extended and was more than prepared to knock the hunter right into the ground. **"Lethal mode..."** His sword unlocked and he drew his sword in time to knock her punch aside though the force from her weapon firing when the two weapons connected sent a stinging pain into his wrist. He gripped onto the handle tighter and re-composed himself in order to block her next punch "come on Gabey!" Yang shouted with glee as she relentlessly assaulted him with punches and kicks.

For a split second Gabriel didn't see Yang but instead saw someone he never wanted to see ever again "Sina..." He growled out as he lifted his sheath just at the same time she threw a right hook and blocked the blow. Quickly dropping the sheath he gripped her hand and pulled her towards him then threw her hand to his right. The sudden pull and throw making the brawler lean forward and lose her footing for a second which he took advantage of and slashed at her side. He clicked is tongue in annoyance when he saw she blocked it with her left hand which she held in front of her side "Sorry!" She teased then used the momentum to swing around and aim a kick towards his head. Gabriel leaned back so the foot passed by his head but just as her foot passed over his eyes he just barely had time to block Ruby's scythe "aww..." The little reaper moaned in disappointment before Yang spun once again and aimed a punch for his stomach.

With his blade preocupied holding Ruby back he charged some aura into his bare hand and sung to meet her fist, but while most of the damage was absorbed at the cost of his aura the force of it rippled up his arm and sent him skidding back a few feet. Ruby changed her scythe into its gun mode and started firing at Gabriel while Yang charged again. Gabriel slashed each of her high caliber bullets but growled each time as the force behind each bullet hurt his wrist and made his sword recoil a bit. He just barely managed to deflect an uppercut Yang attempted to deliver before she then aimed to kick his legs out from under her, only realizing too late that he shouldn't have jumped up like he did in order to dodge.

As soon as he did his attention turned from Yang to Ruby who jumped over her sister and aimed a slash at his chest which he blocked only to receive a blow to his side from Yang's gauntlets. The hit sending him to the ground where he quickly rolled and pushed up with one hand "Come on! I thought you were tough!?" Yang taunted. Gabriel's vision flashed and once again replaced Yang from someone of his past _"Where'd all that big talk go!? I thought you were tough? Your just weak!"_ The words hit him deep as he rapidly blinked his eyes in an attempt to get a grip. When the person disappeared his eyes widened to see that Yang wasn't there but instead she was on his left side with her fist already connecting to his cheek "Shit!" He growled as he was sent flaying towards the wall. Instead of letting himself hit it he spun and pushed off back towards the sisters.

Ruby was once again firing at him which slowed him down since he slashed the bullets out of the air and by the time he reached them he had lost most of the momentum from pushing off the wall. His sword coming down in an arc towards Yang but she simply lifted her hands up in an X shape to block the hit "Nope!" She laughed and Ruby was already bringing her scythe down towards him.

He quickly let go of his sword to let himself drop to the ground before she could hit him and was relieved when the tip of her scythe impaled the ground before the blade hit him. He kicked Yang's feet out from under her then grabbed his sword as it fell towards him, aiming to slash at the blonde as she landed on her butt. Ruby didn't let that happen as she moved her scythe to block with he handle.

With a growl in annoyance Gabriel hit his elbows into the ground which sent him up off the ground so he could push off her weapon to gain some distance. _"What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be having this much trouble, I should be fast-"_ He stopped his internal scolding while his vision flashed. He was staring at dirt ground with his hands resting on it, droplets on the back of his hands _"you should be faster! I was a lot faster when I was your age! Such a disappointment! Weak!"_ He felt a kick to his side which sent him rolling. That was what he saw and felt but in reality Yang had delivered a strong punch that knocked him onto his back.

" _Why are you of all things my son? The other three laugh at us because of your weakness!"_ Shut up...

" _Your suppose to be the fastest yet you move only slightly faster than an average human child! For fu- A Faunus your age is probably faster!"_ Shut up!

Gabriel's mind was in complete disarray as he yelled at the voices in his head that repeated the insults over and over, Yang and Ruby shared a glance then shrugged before charging again. He didn't know when he got to his feet or when he had lazily swung the blade to stop the charging blonde, and he didn't even notice when he had accidentally cut Yang's hair when she ducked to avoid the cut.

"Oh no..." Ruby gulped as she stopped charging and decided to let her older sister handle it from there. Yang watched her precious hair fall to the ground before her eyes turned red and she slammed her fists together, fire erupting from her body as she powered up and swung a charged punch towards Gabriel's cheek. _"Your just like that old fool! Just like your grandfather! He didn't even fight for his share of the power, he just gave it up...you know what? I'm glad he's dead! Your just weak and pathetic just like him!"_ Gabriel looked up at Yang, seeing her fist coming but everything was slowed and the world around them darkened till all he saw was her and her fist. He blinked once and she wasn't there, but instead it was the man who was responsible for everything wrong with him...to him? She was his father who was throwing the punch.

The voices in his head grew louder as the punch got closer and closer till they were almost deafening to him. All shouting _'Weak! Disgrace! Embarrassment! Your no son of mine!'_ The last words os what set him off as even though he heard it a lot when he was younger, the pain from those words hurt him the most. _'I wish you were dead you weakling!'_ The Punch finally connected with a small shock wave coming off the two fighters, a green glow wrapped around Gabriel. Yang's eyes returned to normal as she stared in shock, the punch had connected yes but he didn't move an inch and stood as if the punch was a simple poke. His hair which had been swept from his eyes before the match now loosely hung in front of them and blocked their view from her and Ruby.

Glynda stood in shock as she looked at her scroll, his aura which had been reduced to yellow suddenly started climbing back up into the green "I AM NOT WEAK!" Gabriel's shout returned her attention to the students in front of her. Gabriel was staring at Yang with pure blood lust filled eyes that were glowing a bright green, his tattoos were slowly pulsing the same color.

"Gabe?" She called only to be sent flying into the nearby wall a split second later. "Yang!?" Ruby called as she looked at the crater her sisters body had made. When she turned around to look at Gabriel all she saw was his palm, her eyes widened but that was all she had time to do as he gripped her head and slammed into the wall next to her sister who was barely getting the air back into her lungs.

Ruby's vision blurred as she slumped forward and fell out of the crater and onto the ground. When she got enough strength to look back up at Gabriel he had already retrieved his sword and sheath "I-I am not weak..." He said again. Power radiated off of him like heat did from the sun. Yang stumbled to her feet and stood protectively in front of her sibling, ready for any attack he might throw at her but as soon as she blinked he was gone and she was sent shooting into another wall. The young reaper didn't even have the strength to move let alone lift her weapon to block the attack coming from her friend, but fortunately for her Glynda had recovered from her shock and sent a flurry of attacks aimed at the green hunter.

He looked lazily at the teacher as the magic was about to hit him, however they didn't reach their target as he slashed them all out of the air before advancing towards his new attacker. Ruby only blinked twice, once and he was in front of Glynda, twice and she was sent flying back like Ruby and her sister before her.

A second later he was in front of Ruby again with his sword raised above his head, she pumped her aura into her arms and forced herself to push herself into a sitting position to block the attack. He swung down and hit her weapon, sparks flew as the force of it pushed Ruby onto her back but he didn't stop there. He rained blow after blow onto the poor girl "Gabe please!" She begged as each hit forced her weapon down further till it was resting on her chest.

He snarled in response and swung his sword upwards instead of down, knocking Crescent Rose from her hands and over her head "please don't!" She screamed at him, tears brimming at her fear filled eyes. He didn't listen as he held the sword with two hands and brought it down towards her body, pain shooting through her as her aura failed to block it the blade went through her and into the ground.

Ruby let out a scream of pain and gripped the blade with her hands to keep him from driving it in further, tears now streamed down her face as she looked up into his eyes. A few tense seconds passed before the blood lust faded and the glowing slowly faded away, he blinked a few times before horror filled his face.

He moved to pull the sword from her but Yang shot to the side and delivered an anger filled punch that did it for him, the blow sending him flying backwards to the ground "Stay the hell away from my sister you monster!" She yelled at him. He flinched at the words and watched as Yang pressed her hands onto the crying Ruby's wound, being joined by the rest of her teammates who were dressed in their combat gear. Ruby looked at him as he reached towards her but froze when he saw the pain and fear in her eyes.

His eyes then drifted to the rest of the class who shared the same look of fear then he turned to look at his blade which was covered form the middle up in blood. His eyes widened while tears dripped onto the ground "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to-" His words caught in his throat as Weiss spoke up "Shut up! Just shut up! Look what you did to Ruby!" She yelled as she fixed him with a cold and hate filled glare.

Gabriel looked at his sword again then threw it to the side before running into the changing room. Once inside he placed his hands against some lockers as the full weight of what he did crashed onto him, seconds later he let out a pain filled yell and started slamming his right hand into the cool metal till his knuckles bled. He collapsed to the ground as he cried and cried. He didn't know how long he sat there but eventually he felt another presence in the room and smelled coffee as well "Go away Ozpin...leave me be..." He whimpered quietly.

After a quick sip Oz sighed softly and sat on a bench near the boy "one of my students is here broken...what kind of headmaster would I be if I left them alone?" He asked in a soft and comforting tone. "I could have killed her...how can you call me one of your students still!?" He shouted back, another sipped followed by a short pause before he felt a hand on his back. "You lost control Gabriel...you didn't know what you were doing...I assume you were never taught how to use this power?" He asked quietly and got a short yet shaky "no." from the boy.

"This tattoo...*sniff*...Is a sort of seal my father put on my when I was younger, it keeps the power buried but lately it's been forcing itself through...I don't know exactly how it works or why it grew up to my neck but each time my power tries to force itself through the more the pain grows." The teen explained as he calmed down. Another sip made Gabriel chuckle softly before he asked "So I'm guessing your gonna kick me out?" He dreaded to ask but had a feeling he knew the answer already. "Nope." The headmaster replied as he stood and walked to the door "your one of my students and you have no place to go...why would I throw you from your home?" He asked while turning to look at the stunned Gabriel.

"Before I forget...The blade missed her major organs surprisingly...the cuts on her hands will heal along with the wound but you have to repair the rest of the damage you did to her and Yang." Ozpin said warmly, hinting to Gabriel that he needed to apologize, "Thank yous sir! Thank you so much!" He shouted as he stood up with a wide smile on his face "No need to thank me...just doing my job...her and her team are in the Infirmary, I already told them you would be coming along shortly." Ozpin replied while leaving the room.

Gabriel wasted no time in changing then sprinting to Infirmary and once he got there he felt a stab in his heart. Ruby was sitting up in her bed with wrappings around her hands, a hospital gown and more bandages around her head. Yang just had bandages around her head which made him feel only slightly better. He hesitated for only a moment before entering and walking over to them.

Ruby and Yang didn't look at him while Black and Weiss glared at him till he got closer. He pulled up a chair and moved it next to Ruby "I think its time I tell the truth..." He said with a heavy sigh. That grabbed all their attention as he took a few breaths and started to speak "you every hear of the four lords? If not I ain't surprised...its one of those stories thats been pretty much forgotten about."

When they all shook their heads no he simply continued on "before the four kingdoms there were four people who ruled over the continent...no they werent the ones that founded the kingdoms but they were in charge. The story goes that each one had the power to wipe out any other continent completely but they didn't...they kept to themselves and while ruling with an iron fost they also protected their people." He told them the story perfectly since it was his own history

"None of us remember where exactly we got our power but the prevailing theory is that our ancestors made a deal with a god and gifted these powers." As he spoke he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and held his hands a few inches apart. There was a small spark then a flash before lightning danced in between his two palms "my ancestor was named Azarox...Hence my last name...the other three were Erabas, Orasir and Emaron. Though it was only the last two generations that all of us came together...sort of." He said explained.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, causing a dry chuckled to come from his lips before he continued "we've always kept outa each other's way but last two generations decided to meet every once in awhile to discuss a better future for all of us." He flicked his hands then leaned back in the chair, the lightning cutting off immediately.

"Moving on...because Vale which is my territory is in the center the four would meet in at my old home. I'm not gonna lie, when I was younger? I was a total weakling...everyone insults me on a daily basis and it got to the point where it didnt affect me. The other three were older than me by a few years so when we'd practice they would wipe the floor with me." He said while checking their reactions.

"My dad was furious...Azarox was the fastest of the four and yet I was still too slow at my young age. He'd beat me to try and get it into my head that I needed to do better." He stopped when he heard them gasp at the revelation.

"Anyways enough about me and my problems...the power is yours until you have your first born. By then it will have affected your body so your already above normal beings. It brings out your potential to the fullest before leaving you to inhabit your first born." Gabriel patted his knees and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling then.

"Before anyone asks I ran away yes, because I wanted to live my own life. Not be my fathers tool." He said then looked back to the team of girls. Each one had a conflicted look on their face which made him groan and lift an arm to show his tattoo "this is a seal my father put on me, to bury it but its been forcing itself through and it has consequences...my room and what happened earlier are a product of me not being able to reing it in...I am sorry Ruby." He said softly as he went to one knee.

He reached out and took one of her hands in his "I mever ever wanted to hurt wither you or your sister, believe me..." Gabriel begged as he held onto her hand gently. "Im still going to be in class so I wanted to try and patch things up...cmon Ruby please forgive me?" He asked laying his head near her hand. After a few seconds he moved to pull away but stiffened when he felt a hand run through his hair "Don't cry Gabe." She cooed softly to him with a small smile.

Gabriel reached up then and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug that lasted a few seconds before he stepped back. Yang was smiling as well long with Blake and Weiss "just make sure and get your _urges_ under control." Blake spoke before pulling out her book to read "please shut it..." Gabriel said as he hung his head in shame.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"You didn't notice? In class he-"

"Blake shut it!"

"What did he do? Something bad?" Ruby asked.

"I'd say it would be for whatever girl lands him first..." Blake aaid winking at the now blushing teen boy.

"Im leaving..." He sighed as he stood and walked to the door.

"Gabe! W-Wanna come with me to the city on our next day off!?" Ruby yelled at him "count on it!" He replied with a grin before disappearing out the door. He had a smile on his face all the way back to his room but once he got there he froze as he just realized that he had agreed to go on a date with the young reaper.

His palm met his face as he groaned into it _...fuck..._

* * *

 **Okay so first yes I changed her age by one year to get a little closer to my character that is 17. Second your all probably asking 'you bitched about pairing your character with Weiss what is this shit!?' Well my friend was reviewing the material I sent him for drama additions into this story. He and I both agreed that it'd be better to include Neptune to stir things up a bit. Also before I was just angry at the fact that I got quite a few hate PM's.**

 **A few of my friends told me not to worry about it and to not get butt hurt so easy haha. So if you got suggestions, words of encouragement or words of criticism to help me improve then please drop a review. Fav or follow if you wish and ill see you all later. Also I promise the action will pick up soon so bear with me. Peace!**

 **B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is a relatively short chapter though I said I'd always try to shoot for almost 5k a chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter nonetheless! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Relationships

In all honesty? Today was probably going great, the sun was shining brightly over Vale and bathing the large city with its warm glow. He may have been on a date with a girl who he had mixed feelings for but all in all Gabriel was having an awsome time. First thing he and Ruby did was to go to a local gun mod shop to look at parts for Crescent Rose. He was astounded at her knowledge of the different materials and components though it sounded lile gibberish to him.

"What kind of material did you use for your sword?" Ruby asked looking up at Gabriel from a rack of parts "and you ever thought about using a gun?" She followed with. The green hunter shook his head then hummed as he gave her later question serious thought.

"Well for starters I use Damascus steel and I simply folded the sheets of steel with other stronger metals...then I heated it, hammered it and cooled it. The process took me most of the night if I recall." Gabriel answered as he looked down at her. "Secondly I don't like firearms too much...I'm usually fast enough to close the gap between me and my opponent." He explained, answering her second question.

Ruby hummed in thought then smiled "I guess your pretty perfect then huh?" She asked before tensing when she realized what she had said then blushed. She quickly stuttered out an apology then apologized again saying that he WAS perfect. It all sounded lile a jumbled mess which made Gabriel laugh and in turn made Ruby blush more if that was possible.

"Relax Rubes, im having a great time...now come on lets go get something to eat...my treat just like all the ammo and parts you wanted today." Gabriel said wrapping an arm around his date's shoulders. "W-what!? I-I can't accept that!" Ruby protested but Gabriel was having none of that "nope! Your my date and I'll be damned if you pay for anything!" He insisted.

After buying the ammunition and spare parts for Ruby he took her hand in his then walked out with her. He was also carrying the bags which made the little reaper protest more though he wasn't listening. "Rubes I said I'd pay for it along with everything else...sure it was expensive but you are worth it." Gabriel said giving her a handsome smile.

"B-but..."

"Nope."

"Oh cmon I can't ju-"

"Nope."

"Gabe im try-"

"No dusting way."

"Language! And seriously let me-"

"Okay Rubes im seriously going to kiss you to shush you." Gabriel said as he stopped leading them towards the place he had in mind to feed her. Though she was blushing redder than a Grim's eyes she had a challenging glint in her eyes as she replied "I dare you..." She said. Little did they know however that they were being followed by the rest of her team.

 **-In A Nearby Alley-**

"So she never would've made the first move if you hadn't told her to?" Blake asked as she along with Yang and Weiss watched from a distance. "I practically had to force her to say it before he left the room...just a tiny pinch to her side and she caved...maybe not so tiny." Yang admitted sheepishly.

"Anyway...what were you gonna say about him in the infirmary anyway, about him in class?" Weiss asked curiously "you never told u-" She was cut short by Blake's blunt response."he had a hard on..." A long silence descended upon the three older girls before Yang spoke up "how was it?" She asked. Weiss looled at her with wide eyes "w-we don't need to know that!" She yelled at them, her face flushed crimson.

"You want to know...we know you like him." Yang said with a smug grin.

"I do not! Besides he's with Ruby...they'll probably be a couple after this." Weiss said watching Gabriel and Ruby talking. If she was honest she was pretty jealous at the moment and couldn't deny she felt attracted to the green hunter. "You know maybe you could share?" Blake suggested which earned her weird looks from both Yang and Weiss.

"No." Weiss snapped.

"Well..." Yang said before humming in thought at the concept but before she could give another answer Blake gasped. She pointed over to Ruby and Gabriel before pulling her notebook and pen. When Yang and Weiss looked both their jaws dropped. Ruby had her hands at her sides, her whole body was a stiff and her eyes were wide open.

Gabriel had a hand under her chin and his lips pressed against hers. After a few seconds her eyes fluttered close and her arms wrapped around Gabriel's body "wow..." Blake mumbled as she looks up from her writing.

"Doesn't waste time does he?" Yang asked with a grin before starting to blush slowly at seeing her sister suddenly jump and wrap her legs around Gabriel's waist while her arms went around his neck. The two were really getting into the kiss much to Blake's delight who was writing in the notebook she had. Weiss was glaring at the sight "im not jealous..." She grumbled while looking away.

 **-Back With The Two Lovebirds-**

 _"Oh wow she's really getting into this."_ Gabriel placed the bags onto the ground then placed his hands under Ruby's thighs, the action rewarding him with a soft moan from her. He smirked against her lips then decided to take it up a notch by gently flicking his tongue against her lips, the action caused Ruby to stiffen slightly _"oops...probably scared the poor girl."_ He told himself then tried to pull away. To his surprise she parted her lips then met his tongue with her own, and the tingling feeling in his chest that he started to feel when he first kissed her suddenly spread through his whole body like a wildfire.

The two of them got lost in the moment as their tongue went to war with one another with Ruby eventually giving in and letting Gabriel invade her mouth. Ruby moved her hands from around his neck to tangle them in his hair. After what seemed like ages they pulled away for air. A string of saliva connected their lips as they just stared into each others eyes for a few seconds until they realized what they had done and where they had did it. They looked around to see several blushing faces, others covering their eyes and some of the older generation giving disapproving looks.

Ruby quickly got off Gabriel and brushed herself off while Gabriel fixed his hair and clothes "s-sorry..." She apologized quietly as she looked to the ground shamefully. She tensed when she felt his lips against her cheek which made her look from the ground to meet his eyes "don't be sorry...I enjoyed it and from the way you held onto my hair you liked it too." He said with smile. Her blushing face and shy smile was all the answer he needed "come on we still gotta eat and visit a few more places." He said taking her hand and leading her away.

Yang and the rest of her team decided to leave them alone for the remainder of their fate and returned to Beacon.

 **-Hours Later-**

"Ugh I'm beat!" Ruby groaned as she stretched out her arms behind her back and let out a sigh as she felt her back pop in several places "how you holding up Gabe?" She asked looking behind her. A giggled escaped her lips as she saw the bags in his hands though few they were pretty heavy and it showed by the strain in his face "ah I'm fine...I had fun and this doubles as a workout." He replied with a smile.

Once they reached her dorm room he set the bags on the ground and rolled his arms around "thanks for today...I had fun." Ruby admitted with a smile. Gabriel leaned over and cupped her cheek "so did I." He whispered as he brushed his thumb over her lips slowly. Ruby blushed bright red and looked into his eyes before he captured her lips in a heated kiss once again. He pinned her against the door with her hands on either side of her head as he assaulted her mouth with his tongue, however they were interrupted by her door suddenly opening "okay that's enough!" Yang shouted.

The elder sister grabbed Ruby and pulled her inside "we'll grab the bags don't worry!" She said closing the door but before it completely shut he caught a glimpse of Weiss, and the look in her eyes made his heart hurt. After waving goodbye and returning to his room he felt anger rush through him "damn it!" He yelled before slamming his fist into a wall "I wrote off what I felt for Weiss as nothing more than a crush and gave into the feeling I had with Ruby so why did the way she looked at me hurt!?" He yelled. The fact that he had forgotten to buy cigarettes just made him even angrier so he decided to catch a ride to the city once again to feed his addiction.

He quickly changed clothes and left Beacon for the city.

"Stupid damn old man arguing with me about not handing me my cigs...I paid you to pay for them you sumbitch!" Gabriel growled as he paced on a rooftop. The sun had since set and the moon was slowly rising "If I hadn't given them that info those shipments wouldn't have been taken..." He said as he lit one of his cancer sticks and took a drag. His thoughts turned back to a news report he and Ruby saw while they were eating. It told how several shipments were successfully taken by the White Fang.

His thoughts were broken as he heard sirens and gunfire on the over side of the building he was standing on, and after he ran to the other edge and looked over the edge he bit his lip. A group of gang members were driving away from the police, both sides trading shots. "Well if I can't take it back then I can at least try to atone for it." Gabriel said getting ready to jump off, but he stopped when a black figure jumped into his vision and went over him. The person landed behind him and let out a sigh before asking "what are you doing kid?"The voice instantly registered with Gabriel which made him groan in response.

"What do you want Mal?" He asked as the figure walked forward and into the moonlight. He was a middle-aged man with black slicked back hair and light green eyes that was dressed in a black trench coat with the same color pants and shirt. "I want to know what the dipshit Lord I helped escape is doing...you wanted a normal life and yet here you are, one of the best in your school...getting girls and now trying to be a vigilante." He scolded as he walked towards Gabriel.

"Oh shut up...don't try and be all paternal, your just a sympathetic servant that taught me how to live outside my fathers house." Gabriel growled out as he went to try and jump off the roof. A sudden jerk on the back of his collar made him gag and pull him backwards onto his back "After all that shit about you wanting to live a normal life and BE normal here you are trying to fuck it all up! I'm the one who taught you how to live out here!" Mal yelled as he thrust his arms outwards before looking back at Gabriel.

He saw a fist coming at him but ducked under it then grabbed the younger male by his neck and slammed him into the ground "I got a question Gabriel...who was there for you?" He asked. The teen looked away with his hair covering his eyes. Since he didn't get an answer he continued "ME! I was there to pick you up off the dirt, to help patch you up from the wounds he gave you, to hold you every time you cried yourself to sleep!" He stopped when he noticed a tear slip out form under Gabriel's hair and go down his cheek.

Mal then helped him up and placed his hands on the teens shoulders"...as cheesy as it sounds I don't want you to get hurt." He said before grunting as Gabriel suddenly hugged him tightly. After the initial shock he chuckled and returned the hug "your the closest thing to a dad I have." Gabriel mumbled into the older man's chest before pulling away and wiping the tears away.

"I noticed you picked up a habit or two..." Mal then said changing the subject once he noticed the cigarette off to the side "not very healthy." He said picking it up and taking a drag from it. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the flavor. He pulled out his own pack and looked down at it "Remnant Reds...I got you to blame for the smoking and swearing." Gabriel spoke up, making Mal turn and look at him with a smirk.

"Did wrong thing kid, my bad." He said throwing the cigarette to the ground and walked to the edge of the roof "I'll always be around for you kid, don't forget that." He said over his shoulder before jumping off the edge. Gabriel smiled as he turned and jumped off as well to go back to Beacon.

 **-Back In His Room-**

After Gabriel had changed into a pair of trunks and laid on his bed he closed his eyes to sleep, but after a few minutes of rolling around he growled. _"Why the hell do I keep seeing the two of them!? I'm trying to sleep damn it! Plus my heart is pounding."_ He growled. Once his thought's cleared finally he tried again to sleep but a beeping from his scroll caused his eyes to shoot open and dash across his room to pick it up. "Somebody better be dying!" He snarled but once he saw the image that was sent to him...it shook him to his core.

The image was of three people standing in an alley with their backs facing the camera, he didn't care about the people themselves but it was what they who they were talking to. The one in the center had a screen projected in front of them and it was the people on the screen that shocked him as those three faces are some he'd never forget.

"Inuk...Sina...Raze." He breathed as he looked at each one then read the message that was sent with the message 'The other Lords have sent their pawns in...'

It went without saying that Gabriel didn't get an ounce of sleep the whole night...

* * *

 **See? didn't I say the action would start picking up soon enough? Eh? You serious? I didn't? Well then...Anyway! I do wanna say that I didn't describe their faces just yet cause I have yet to finalize what they represent I will get to it don't worry though okay? Well that's everything. thanks to those who favorited and followed. You guys are the best! Oh! and I wanna give a shout out to my friend and cuz Andrew Kovacs for Gabriel's servant/caretaker/fatherfigure. Drop a favorite and a follow if you wish, don't forget to leave a review if you want! See you guys in the next chapter, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I just wanted to start this off with a huge sorry to all of you, sorry for being gone for so long. It was a mixture of laziness, new games coming out, me doubting my own story and writers block that kept me from writing. I will promise to try and get my shit together, oh and earlier someone said they were worried about this turning into an OCxHarem story. I just want to say that I had just planned on my oc being with Ruby and Weiss alone, but if that is considered a Harem then I'll change things up a bit. Anyway without further delay!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **One Step Closer**

 _Anger can be a problem, but it has tremendous potential, too. It's just figuring out what to do with it_

Gabriel walked inside his room and collapsed onto the bed, his attention turning to both the girls he had feelings for. He wanted both of them and yet he knew things werent going to be that simple or easy. Eventually he'd have to tell both of them and not separately either, but both of them at the same time or else he'd risk making things worse.

The teen looked out the window then said as he turned to his thoughts."The _moon is barely rising...their probably still awake...just ask them to meet you on the roof, explain jow you feel to both of them. It should be fine...right? Just type the messages then wait on the- ow! What the hell?"_

Ripped from his thoughts by a burning sensation on the back of his neck he stood up and quickly went to the bathroom. Once inside he pulled the front of his shirt down to get a good look at his neck, what he saw surprised him. The seal was growing but this time it was slowly moving from the back of his neck to his throat.

The burning sensation slowly worsened till it felt like someone had dumped oil on and around his neck. He bit his bottom lip and gripped the sink as he forced himself to not make a sound, the metallic taste of his blood assaulting his taste buds.

Once it was done growing it pulsed a few more times before it stopped and the pain along with it "damn it all..." He groaned as he stared at the tattoo which was now in a collar like pattern around his neck. The tired expression on his face slowly hardened till he was glaring at himself, anger slowly bubbled up inside him to the point where he almost shattered the mirror.

After calming fown he returned to his bed and sat down with his scroll in hand. He grew nervous while his fingers hovered over the screen, if it backfired on him he wouldnt know what to do yet if he left things as they were?

The young lord quickly typed the messages out for each girl then after sending them he stood and left his room. His hands were shaking and he was even starting to sweat slightly from how nervous he was growing. The clicking sound of a doorknob opening made him flinch and look at the new occupant.

There they were, both of them. The resident Ice Queen and Reaper, his heart fluttered once Ruby ran forward and hugged him with her arms around his neck. One look back at Weiss had him fighting the urge to flinch at the stabbing pain in his chest.

Gabriel gave Ruby a quick kiss before stepping back from her and taking a deep breath "okay...look I have something to say, to both of you." He started as he looked both of the girls. First Weiss, then to Ruby.

"Ruby...when on that first date ill be honest I didn't know if what I felt for you was a crush pr the real thing, but now I know. I love you though there is something I have to say to Weiss- or well the both of you." He looked down at his feet before steeling himself to continue.

"I have feelings for Weiss as well..." He admitted with a bowed head. He expected to hear them shout or scream then followed by slapping him then leaving, but as he looked back up he saw the wide eyed and the jaw dropped. They were just plain old stunned and before they could even start yelling he continued on.

"Rubes, every minute im with you. Hell every second I just know that im with you makes me happy and fills me with warmth...but whenever I see Weiss after we've been together for a little bit, that feeling is replaced with pain and guilt." He saw Weiss slowly recover then walk towards him slowly.

Once the heiress was standing in front of him she gave a small smile, a part of Gabriel lept for joy as he hoped things would work out. That part was quickly put down as he felt a hard slap connect with the right side of his face, just enough to make his head follow her hand.

What surprised him the most about the slap was that it wasn't Weiss that did it, Ruby had used her semblance which was why he didn't see it coming. When he recovered and looked at Weiss he saw that her own hand was raised, she WAS going to slap him but Ruby beat her to it.

He looked at the two in shock but it quickly disappeared as Weiss started to speak, Ruby was glaring at him with tears brimming at her eyes. "Your a pig you know that? You could've been happy with Ruby but no you decided you wanted another girl for your urges." Weiss snapped as she jabbed a finger into his chest.

Gabriel looked down at the ground when she first started talking "your wrong...I said I had feelings for you and that I loved Ruby. Every time I'd see you whether in class or in the halls I always felt...I dont know sad..." He mumbled in his defense.

"Just shut up...the more you speak the more I feel like puking." Weiss snapped harshly before grabbing Ruby's hand and leading her back to the door. "I hate you...Weiss was right about you." The little reaper said weakly before the she closed the door behind her.

Gabriel stood there for what see me like hours before he turned around and looked up at the moon, he felt no tears come out of his eyes but on the inside? He was a complete mess, his heart felt hollow, in the back of his head he was laughing at himself for thinking the situation could've been better.

The tattoo burned as he felt anger and pain flood through his veins to every inch of his body, not noticing the green electricity started to coil around his body like a snake. His chest started heaving his hands clenched into fists so hard they dug into his skin and drew blood. Finally after a few minutes of staying like that he turned and walked to the door but only made it two steps be for turning around to unleash a rage filled scream. The electricity he had been storing up unintentionally suddenly discharging itself in a small radial blast.

He stood there panting for a few more seconds then turned to retreat back to his dorm for another night of restless sleep. Before he could make it to the door his throat suddenly tightened and once again felt like acid around his neck. The pain eventually overwhelmed his senses and he passed out on the roof.

 **-Next Morning-**

Gabriel walked into class and sat in his chair with a scowl on his face, obviously not in a very good mood. Everyone steered clear of him except for a certain blonde who was walking past his back to get to her seat, without warning she suddenly slammed her fist into his right side. Gabriel had been expecting her to hit him so he flared his aura to get a little extra defense, but the strength she put behind it was enough to knock him from his chair and to the ground.

He pushed himself up to his feet then glared at Yang who was already in front of him, but instead of hitting him again she gripped him by the collar of his jacket. Her eyes flashed red and her hair lighting up "Im gonna castrate you and beat the shit outa you for making my sister cry!" She yelled at him. The students that hadn't noticed just yet were looking towards them now "fuck off." Gabriel growled in response.

Yang cocked a fist back and aimed to break his nose but before her fist connected he moved his head to the side while bringing his knee up. Dodging the punch and slamming his knee into her gut though she didn't go down, but instead swung to punch him again. A pain in his throat caused him to freeze for a few seconds which in turn resulted in him receiving a blow straight to his chest, sending him flying back into a wall.

Jaune sprinted forward and placed himself between the two "hey! Thats enough! Yang, cool it!" He warned as he pointed a finger at Yang. Nora and Ren wet already attempting to pry Gabriel oh of the small crater his body had made while Pyrrah joined Jaune.

"Fuck you Arc! He broke my sisters heart! He deserves this and more!" The brawler screamed as she advanced towards Jaune. "Enough!" A voice rang out across the room before Yang was thrown backwards and pinned against the opposite side of the room. Goodwitch had a deep frown on her lips along with a glare which made every other student immediately return to their seats.

"Both of you to Ozpin's office immediately!" She ordered.

Gabriel had since been pulled off the wall and was dusting himself off "thanks guys...no excuse me I have a date with detention." He said walking to the door. Yang followed shortly after Goodwitch made her promos not to attack him till they at least got to the office.

The walk there was painfully long and full of awkwardness which was broken by Yang who once again tried to knock his lights out. This time however he stepped back to avoid the punch which would have probably damn near taken his head off.

"I won't ask forgiveness, I paid and am still paying for my hormone driven, selfish act. I was wrong to expect a good outcome of telling them both." Gabriel stared down at his shoes as he spoke, shame etched into every word.

"You know your pretty dumb for someone with such high grades...this is the real world Gabe, you must have suspected things wouldn't go how you wanted it too...and stay away from my sister. You caused enough." With that said Yang turned and left him there.

Gabriel felt moisture at his eyes that made him wipe it away vigorously until the skin around his eyes was red. _"im not gonna cry...I'm not weak."_ He steeled himself and resumed walking.

 **-Later That Day-**

Gabriel growled under his breath as he walked towards launching pads near the forest "I just want a normal life and I got what I wanted alright...more pain as a side dish as well. I just made a mess of things here!" He shouted.

Yang had been spared of punishment at the cost of Gabriel taking all th blame, it was his fault and she was just acting appropriately to his mistake.

He stared out at the forest with a blank expression, his eyes had faded to look...hollow and as he stared at the forest. Admiring the beauty of it despite the hidden beasts inside of it. After a few seconds of staring he closed his eyes.

Letting himself slip into his mind where he once again heard the voices.

 _"Its better to feel nothing... that especially goes for you, since you are nothing."_

 _"Outside this place? You don't need to know, all you need to know is that you have no place anywhere but here."_

 _"You are weak! How many times do I have to say it!? At the littlest insult you cry! All you do is cry, if you were never born..."_

 _"Care about you? I care about the Azarox name, not you...you are a tool, nothing more."_

Gabriel opened his eyes once more and felt tears freely flow from his eyes, sobs didn't come from his mouth next, but laughter. He sank to his knees, laughing.

"You were right you...I don't belong anywhere...it might be what happened with them. I might forget about this by tomorrow...hopefully. .." The teen chuckled at how he must've looked, on his knees feeling sorry for himself.

Once his tears dried he stood up wiping his eyes a few times to make sure it wasn't obvious he had been crying. A final look across the tops of the trees was all he allowed himself before walking back to the school.

Little did he know that someone had stumbled upon his little moment, a couple rose petals lay on the ground not too far from where he had been kneeling, and of course he didn't notice.

 **-That Night-**

"Ruby why are you following him? I thought you hated him!?" Yang hissed at her younger sister aa she followed her, the other two members of their team following as well. Their target silently made his way towards the entrance of the school and walked out after a quick glance at his surroundings, RWBY hid themselves quickly around a corner to avoid his gaze.

They had their pajamas on while Gabriel was wearing his combat gear and sword.

"I-I do hate him...n-no, I don't! I mean...just shut it!" The reaper snapped at her elder then dashed around the corner to follow after him. When the rest of her team joined she was listening intently to the conversation he was having on his scroll.

"just let my despair flow out huh? Yeah I know alot of them will show up and the school might send some to try and help, but i'll be fine. I'm gonna force this damn seal to break."

Ruby was just about to stand and ask what he was doing but a pull on her arm made her look back at Yang who was grabbing onto her arm "come on that's enough...no reason for us to even be here honestly." She said, using her superior strength to pull Ruby away. Weiss who was half asleep nodding in agreement as she started to follow, Blake watched for a few more seconds then decided to follow.

Ruby watched Gabriel stare up at the moon till her sister pulled her inside so the could resume their sleep.

The young lord turned to see a dark figure leaning against the very tree Ruby and her friends were hiding behind "Maurice...so what brings you to my school?" He asked the figure with a welcoming smile. The figure stepped into the moonlight slowly as they spoke "Mortal...Moral Support." He was about the same age as Gabriel with shoulder length jet black hair, a brown colored skin and black colored eyes. His clothes were hidden underneath a cloak that covered the rest of his body.

"Good to see you pal, still can't grasp the language to well yet huh?." Gabe asked with a small grin which turned into a full blown smile "how's the other two doing? Good?" He asked.

Maurice rolled his eyes with a blank expression on his face, showing Gabriel his middle finger then stood onto a launch pad and pulling out his scroll. After typing for a minute he held the screen out for Gabriel to read "ah so Eli needs help with a song...Arun...is in jail? For wha-...oooh I see." The lord hummed. He stood on a platform the same as his black-clad friend and pulled out his scroll "God you gotta work on your language skills..." He added then with a push of a button he sent the two of the soaring through the air to the dark forest below.

"Okay moral support! Any ideas on how I can try and 'bring out my full potential?'" Gabriel yelled over the howling wind.

Maurice looked over at him and with an evil smirk he just shrugged his shoulders before disappearing into the trees.

Gabriel drew his swords and sliced into several trees to slow his descent till he was slowed enough, then he hit the ground with only a dull ache in his ankles which quickly disappeared. He looked around then sheathed his sword and jogged forward till he spotted a clearing which he ran to the center of. On the way he he heard plenty of Grim following him and now it looks like he didn't have to do anything but wait for the whole gang to show up.

He knelt down and placed his sword just in front of him before closing his eyes to concentrate _"okay...think! How do I force this power out...anger? Fear? Sadness?"_ He racked his brain to try and think of different ways. Nothing helped him, effectively anyway.

After about a minute or so he opened his eyes just as a Beowulf rushed him with its jaws wide open and primed to bite the hunters he a off. With a flash of green light Gabriel stood on thw other side of it, sheathing the blade till it clicked.

The creature then splattered into dozens of pieces, its black blood showering the ground and hunter alike.

"Who's next?" He challenged as he pointed his blade at the creatures surrounding him.

Maurice stretched out his arms and got comfortable from the tree he was hiding in, despite Gabriel being outnumbered he was sure that he'd be waiting quite a while.

A loud cry of pain woke the black clad teen from his nap and turned his attention to the fight below.

Gabriel was covered in wounds and black blood, scattered and dissipating body parts surrounding him. Along with the Beowulf that had gotten lucky and chomped down onto his shoulder. Teeth digging into flesh.

Maurice hummed as he rolled his shoulders a few times and pulled out his notebook along with a drawing pencil.

Gabriel panted heavily as the Beowulf ground its teeth into his skin, blood flowing freely from the wound. From the sheer amount of blood loss his vision slowly blurred, his already heavy body seemed even heavier.

As he slowly sunk to his knees his eyes closed but instead of blackness he was once again greeted to the sight of a familiar hallway.

 **First Person POV**

 _ **Here again huh? Damn it...I'm about to bite it because of a few lucky hits and my own carelessness...ack! That banging...that screaming. I gotta run away, run! What? My body won't move...my wounds...**_

 _ **As I look at body all of my wounds from before are there, the pain as well, for the first time since being in this hell, I feel the pain.**_

 _ **LOOK AT YOU SQUIRM...LOOK AT YOU WRITHE WITH FEAR**_

 ** _Shut up..._**

 ** _OBEY ME...YOU CANT WIELD THIS POWER, BETTER IF YOU WEREN'T BORN. SOMEONE WORTHY WOULD'VE RECEIVED IT INSTEAD._**

 ** _Shut the hell up! What is this!? Leave me alone...all I want-_**

 ** _TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE? HA! A LORD NOT WANTING TO HAVE THE POWER? YOU REALLY ARE A SELFISH WEAKLING._**

 ** _..._**

 _ **YOU REALLY ARE WEAK** _

**_Whatever...whoever this voice, it's right...my father, the servants, the whole town, ALL of them...thought I was weak so they either used me because of it. Or ridiculed me because of it._**

 ** _THOSE GIRLS YOU SEEMED TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR...MAYBE YOU COULDN'T GET BOTH BECAUSE THEY PREFER THE STRONG. YOU KNOW?_**

 ** _The more it spoke the more my anger grew, I wanted it to shut up...I'm tired of always being told what to do, I AM weak...but sure as hell doesn't mean that I couldn't get stronger. As my rage bubbled to the surface I felt power rush into my veins, my wounds disappearing and the fear that had taken root in my heart started to fade._**

 ** _Shut up..._**

 ** _OH YOU FINALLY GROW A PAIR? THATS RICH...NOW I HA-_**

 ** _I said...SHUT UP! I screamed as I turned and swung my fist at the voice only to find the wooden door that had always followed me, chased me and haunted me. The fear was gone now, replaced with pure rage. My fist connected with the door and I could feel a sense of relief wash over my body, like some weight had been lifted off of me._**

 ** _OH? NOT TOO SHABBY...I'LL HELP YOU OUT THIS ONE TIME...KID..._**

 **Third Person POV**

Maurice was full on sprinting to the clearing while cursing how long it took him to take action, he had hoped Gabriel wouldn't have needed his help and now he'd be lucky if he could even save the green haired hunter. He was about to charge in when lightning erupted from the teens body, the force shooting the Beowulf from his shoulder along with all the others that were about to take a bite out of him as well.

Power radiated of of his body along with steam that poured from his wounds, his eyes shone a bright green color along with his hair as he looked around at the Grimm who were on their feet. A smirk slowly spread across his lips as he retrieved his weapon then shot forward with such force that it broke the ground underneath him.

Maurice blinked his eyes a few times to confirm what he was actually seeing but after he was done all the Grim were splattered across the ground in several body parts, their black blood showering the area.

Maurice ran forward towards his friend but stopped once he felt the ground shake and more howls in the distance "Game time!" Gabriel yelled which made the black covered teen tense slightly before grinning. He ran to Gabriel's side then pulled two slightly curved swords from underneath his cloak before throwing the fabric to the side all together. He had black slim armor on his legs and torso with a black sun emblem on his back "Game, start?" He asked which made Gabriel laugh "funny how that's one of the only things you can say in a language I understand...but hell yeah let's do it." He agreed.

Dozens more Beowulfs flooded into the clearing along with a Deathstalker. The creatures quickly surrounded the two of them but the blood thirsty grins on their faces didn't fade in the least, if anything they grew in intensity. After a few silent seconds the Deathstalker screeched then slammed its pincers into the ground which started off the battle, the Beowulfs surged forward while Gabriel went straight for the big guy.

Maurice twirled his swords into a reverse grip then ran towards the first few Grim that got close enough to him, going to his knees he slid past them while cutting their legs clean off. Once he got back up to his feet he quickly cut down every other Grim till one got a lucky hit one him but it bounced off his chest armor, he jumped backwards then rolled his shoulders a few times before tossing his swords up into the air.

The handles extended, one of the blades remained straight while the other turned so it was like a scythe, then he reached out and grabbed the handles before slamming the two ends together. They locked into place and he spun the weapon around his body before stabbing the straight-bladed end into the ground, his hand moved his hair form his eyes before he sprinted forward again.

 **-A Hour Later-**

Gabriel laid on the ground next to Maurice while they both panted heavily "I can't move...you might have to carry me ba-OW! You mother fucker...ooooh ow." The green hunter curled up into a ball from the blow the other had delivered to the spot between his legs. A high pitched noise coming from Gabriel's mouth as he started to roll around on the ground, bumping into the fading bodies of the many killed grim while also smearing their black blood onto his body.

Maurice let out a loud laugh before standing up and helping his friend to his get a knee to his crotch, making him let out high pitched noise similar to Gabriel's "paybacks a...oooh god that hurts...paybacks a bitch isn't it?" The green haired teen growled as he limped away.

"Mary wipe that look off your face..." Gabriel said as he swung his sword to get the blood off of it then picked up the sheath, the other walked over after breaking out of the daze he was in.

Maurice followed after he had recovered enough and looked at the tattoos on his friend, they seemed to have faded slightly but other than that they were the same. A smile spreading across his lips while he continued to follow.

Once they were at the school both of them went their separate ways but agreed to meet up later to catch up since it was long overdue.

One the way to his dorm he actually felt someone following him though because of the fight from earlier he didn't feel like bothering with whoever it was. He just wanted to get to his room, shower and finally get to sleep. He did stop just as he opened his door to quickly look to the right, a flurry of rose petals was all that he saw but that was enough to make him grit his teeth.

 _"I thought she said she hated me...ugh this is so stressing..."_ He growled mentally before walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **Okay so another sorry for the half-assed fight scene along with the description, and I promise that I will try and do better for you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty so this is my attempt at doing what I said and updating faster, apologies for grammar mistakes and everything else but enjoy please.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rise**

 _Listen to my voice, let your body relax, your mind drift. The stress is fading for peace is filling you, let it envelope you, calm you. Imagine yourself in someplace safe, secluded and away from the problems you face everyday. Imagine yourself...in the middle of a meadow, the sun's radiant heat cascading across your body like the gentle hands, the yellow star is bathing the flowers around with a golden glow...you are at peace._

 _Now...imagine...PAIN_

Gabriel jolted awake with a scream of pain ripping through his throat, his right thigh burning as he registered something was inside of it, something sharp. He tired to move to remove it but his arms, legs and neck were all restrained by cold metal. He heard the soft chuckling of an older male before that person spoke "stabbing you with your own sword wakes you right up eh? Well I should say your dad's sword since this is his and you simply stole it didn't you? You know...for someone who hates him more than anything you sure do like to use his fighting style and weapon a lot." The man taunted.

Before Gabriel could say anything in return he was suddenly slapped across the face, the force would've knocked his head to the side if the metal restraint around his neck would've let him. "No NO...no talking you don't need to see or talk...I'll explain things in a moment, you don't need to know my name but I'm sure you know the Lord in Atlas yes? I'm his guardian and I have some news for you." As he spoke the clanging of tools against a table were in the background.

"You think we, or well THEY hate you...but I assure you it's quite the opposite, see they love you so much. They just want their baby brother to come back and take his rightful place as a Lord, you missed the ceremony and feast by the way kiddo, not very polite." He then stabbed a needle into the teens neck. Gabriel stiffened as he felt the cold liquid empty into his veins, his body went rigid to the point where he couldn't even open his mouth at all, nor could he even move his fingers or toes.

A second needle invaded the other side of his neck which, after a few seconds sent his body into overdrive. His already tensed up body tensed even more while his eyes darted around the room "adrenaline is a fine thing isn't it? Makes wake right up! Or well for your case it'll make sure you stay awake for this." The man chuckled.

"Anyway, Inuk, your elder Lord, loves you in a more...eh technical sort of way, he's concerned about your abilities. For instance! Azarox was not only the fastest of all the Lords in a combat sense...but he healed incredibly fast I mean you cut him and seconds later? Poof! It was gone! Of course your aura heals you but his? Ah it was a thing of beauty...sorry I'm gushing over your ancestor." As the man talked his hand came to rest over the swords handle. His hand slowly turning the blade over and over till his thigh was a shredded and bloodied mess.

The teen gave several strained screams and moans of pain in protest however, the man only smiled at the sounds. Like it was the sweetest of music to his ears.

"I will be sure to examine how your healing stacks up to his...let's get started shall we? Got a long night ahead of us...Lord of Vale..."

 **-The next morning at Beacon-**

"Students before heading into your morning classes we ask that you stay in your rooms for a few minutes, thank you."

Weiss raised a single brow at the announcement then let out a heavy, irritated sigh before she sat down on her bed. Her eyes then went to her blonde teammate who was already moving to walk out of the door despite Ruby tugging on her jacket to keep her inside their room "come on I just wanna see what the big fuss is about! Keeping us in our rooms for no reason? I wanna find out that reason, right Blakey?" the brawler asked as she looked back at said teammate.

"I agree, might be worth it...seeing what has Goodwitch so worked up, seeing what is causing her to break her precious rule about being on time." Blake said crossing her arms.

"Ugh...fine let's all go then!" Ruby grumbled as she released her sisters jacket.

"Whatever...sure why not!?" Weiss snapped as she stood up from her bed and moved to the door along with the other three on her team. They opened the door then peeked both ways before exiting and making their way towards the sound of voices and shouting that came from down the hall. Jaune poked his head out as well and rolled his eyes slightly before grunting as he was shoved out the door by Nora "Come on Cap! Let's follow!" She cheered happily before running out after her friends.

Both teams traveled down the hallway till they saw the many teachers crowding around Ozpin and Goodwitch, but what they saw when they got closer was enough to shock them to their core.

Gabriel was face down in the ground just before the steps with his body covered in fresh cuts, bruises and the handle of his sword right next to his body, its blade completely gone. Oz tried to pick the teen up but as soon as he barely even moved the boy he screamed out in pain and his eyes shot wide open "D-Don't! M-Move...me...my sword...he broke it into pieces and put the pieces in various spots in my body...I-I don't know where...can't remember." He spoke softly yet his voice was filled with pain.

"Glynda...lift him up for me, we'll take him to the infirmary and then try to undo whats been done to him." Ozpin ordered as he straightened himself once he stood up.

"Ozpin..." Goodwitch spoke as she finally took notice of the two teams standing in the doorway of the school, The Headmaster turned to look at them and with a heavy sigh he opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel beat him to it.

"What are you deaf?...The announcement said to stay in your rooms, go on get outa here this isn't...ngh! Any of your business." The teen growled a them with a glare

Ruby moved towards him but was held back by Weiss who was glaring at the ground before looking up and meeting Gabriel's glare with her own "leave..." He growled out before shutting his eyes and relaxing so Goodwitch could lift him into the air with her riding crop.

"He wants us to leave so we'll leave...come on." Weiss said as she turned on her heel and started walking back to their room, Yang and Blake following soon after but Ruby stayed until she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked she saw Jaune smiling down at her "it's okay Rubes...we'll go see him later, just let them help get him patched up." He said softly before waving at his team to follow him. Even after that she still lingered even after Gabriel was carried past her and she was left alone, staring at the ground where he was laying till her eyes moved to his swords handle.

"I felt hate for him that night...but lately whenever I look at him...my heart speeds up and I...ugh hormones are such a pain..." She sighed mentally while walking down the steps and picking up his swords handle then she went back to her room.

The next several days sort of blurred past the young reaper as she tried to focus on her studies as much as possible but unfortunately for her, she always had Gabriel on her mind and she herself didn't even know why. True that night she felt hate and a bit of disgust but now it was all gone and replaced with the feelings she first got for Gabriel when she first saw him. She figured that she'd sort them out later rather than sooner since she had enough problems to deal with, which involved her teammates freaking out on her when she had told them she might still have feelings for the young Lord.

She was currently on her way to go visit Gabriel for the first time since he had been put in the infirmary, the only reason she hadn't visited before was his black clad friend forcing everyone away whenever she or anyone else tried to visit. Today however she saw that friend of his leaving the school so now was the perfect time to go and see him! There was only one problem, he wasn't at the infirmary when she got there and when she asked the nurse she simply said he was going to work on a new weapon.

The only place he could do that was at the school's workshop so with that in mind she quickly ran from the infirmary to the workshop.

Gabriel was there like she thought, working on a new weapon Maurice had been helping him design though he needed to be present for the finishing touches. Though finishing touches meant another whole night of nonstop working till it was ready though when it was ready the weapon would be perfect, at least in his eyes it would be. The man that tortured him was right...the sword wasn't his and neither was the way he fought so he'd have to create his own style of fighting.

"So far I can only bring out a weapon every minute...that needs to change...I need to be able to pull out a weapon or store one whenever I want...the reconstructing is about half a second slow on the left hand, so many things need to be fixed." Gabriel grumbled under his breath as he furiously typed away and a holographic keyboard. Several screens were opening and closing as fast as the teen could blink but he didn't need to read them, he already knew what was on the screens.

Just below the keyboard and screens were a pair of black metal bracelets that at first looked like simple accessories till two screens popped up over the bracelets showing several different kinds of weapons ranging from a large sword to a simple pistol. Each weapon was simple yet he was sure to get the weapons only from the best, course all the money he had saved was completely reduced to nothing but for the sake of his weapon he figured it was worth it.

"Amazing Maurice...you got all of them in and sped things up a bit...thanks bud." Gabriel said with a smile as he held a hand over his bandaged side "clever spots you put those pieces in you filthy mongrel...when I find you your as good as a dead fucking dog." He snarled while throwing a tool to the other side of the room. His power leaked out from his body slightly but he held it back enough so he didn't blast the whole shop apart.

"Come on out Ruby...I heard you come in, besides it's hard to not notice the smell of cookies...chocolate chip right?" He asked sitting down in the chair he was using.

"Y-Yeah...chocolate chip...how'd you guess?" She asked stepping into view.

"It may have been only once but that heated make out session? Kinda hard to forget that taste." Gabriel chuckled as he stuck his tongue out from his mouth and ran it over his upper lip slowly while looking at her.

"U-Um...could you please not look at me like that?" Ruby asked while blushing brightly.

"Yeah yeah I got it...hate my guts and all that, so why are you here? Pardon my bluntness."

"I just kinda wanted to come and see how you were doing...couldn't visit you before because of your friend."

"Ah, don't mind Mary he's just a little protective. Everyone of my friends in my old team are like that, were siblings as well as best friends so when he heard that you and Weiss rejected me well you can imagine he and the other were pissed. Except for Arun, he's in jail again so he hasn't heard yet."

"Y-Yeah...rejecting you..." Ruby trailed off as she stared down at her feet with a guilty look on her face.

"Don't feel guilty, you two were right...I'm the one at fault here, It was my hormones and desires getting the best of me. No way in heck would I ever get the both of you. Like she said this is the real world, not some fairy tail where everyone gets a happy ending." He had yet to resume modifying his weapons since he'd rather not mess up. Ruby placed his swords handle on the table next to where Gabriel was working and pulled up a seat next to him "listen...Gabe, I don't hate you as much as you think. It may be shocking sure, but...I still think I lo-" She was cut off by the sound of knocking which turned their attention towards the door.

Maurice was standing there with a bag in his hand and a glare in his eyes that was directed at Ruby who flinched slightly before standing up and leaving the room without another word.

"Did she almost say she...no, she wouldn't..." Gabriel said quietly then waved Maurice over "come on Mary, we got work to do before I can even think about sleeping." He said rolling his shoulders a few times, time for work and nothing else.

 **-Two Days Later-**

"No Gabriel again? What's going on with him? He won't leave his room and doesn't come to class...sure his friend comes and gets his assignments and everything but still..." Jaune placed his tray of food down on the table with the rest of his friends who didn't know a thing about their missing friend either.

"Nora come on and eat!" Ren called to the hyperactive girl who was looking out the cafeteria's window "Gabe is talking to two people over there!" She responded, causing everyone from the table to rush over and peek out as well.

Gabriel was wearing his armor along with Maurice who was also in his armor but it was the third person that really got their attention. He was a little taller than the other two but seemed to be about the same age with a fedora on his head, simple jeans and red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a red cloth wrapped around his shoulders.

After a few more seconds of talking Gabriel stepped back a few feet and opened his hand, a flash of green light came from his wrist then he was suddenly holding a short sword. It looked like a simple silver colored blade with a black handle but he then pulled another one out of seemingly nothing and stabbed both into the ground. He did this several times till he had a dozen or so weapons arranged around him, varying from a katana to a spear, all were stabbed right into the ground.

Maurice and the mystery teen both drew their weapons, the black haired hunter with his blades and the other pulling two black revolvers from behind his back "kinda looks like a cowboy?" Nora suddenly asked with a grin. Jaune hummed at that and nodded his head in agreement "wait...their not about to-" He was cut off by the cowboy looking hunter suddenly holding his guns up and firing at Gabriel.

Pretty much anyone who couldn't watch from the window went outside to watch the fight.

Gabriel pulled two swords form the ground and used them to block the bullets as they came at him but Maurice was charging as well. Gabriel threw both the swords at the one firing the guns while he reached behind him and picked up the spear, he held it in a fashion that said he already knew how to wield it "come on!" He shouted as he ran forward to meet his friend.

The two met in a clang of their weapons and a shower of sparks as they exchanged blows, the green hunter blocking each hit his friend gave him till one bullet caught him in the leg and he fell to one knee. His spear dropping as well as Maurice kicked him down onto his back but he quickly pushed himself back onto his feet "sneaky move Arun!" He yelled while holding his hands open again.

Two pistols appeared in his hands along with two magazines which he loaded into them "you can't beat me in a gunfight Gabe! We already did this dance dozens of times!" The one with the revolvers shouted with a smile.

As soon as he was done speaking Gabriel appeared right behind him with the guns pointed at his head, without a single moment of hesitation he pulled the triggers. It looked like he shot Arun in the head but he had dodged it and fired right at Gabriel's chest who in turn dodged it "ah...I see, you got an upgrade huh?" He asked while throwing his hat to the side.

The two gunslingers stared each other down before Gabriel charged forward while firing his guns, Arun responded in kind as he too followed the green hunters moves. They met each other with a flurry of kicks and swings of their guns while also firing at each other in close quarters, one would fire and the other would dodge, it happened like this until Arun stuck his gun right in Gabriel's face and fired. Thankfully he tilted his head to the side and bit down on the gun while holding his gun right up to Arun's chest while he held a gun right to Gabriel's forehead.

"Stop it!" A voice yelled which made both teens look over at a familiar girl with her scythe out and ready to attack "you hurt him and you answer to me!" She yelled, anger in her eyes as she glared right at Arun.

"That's enough for now...did you have to get me in the leg man?" Gabriel asked once he let go of Arun's gun who laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be a bitch bruh, it went right through and you know that."

"It still hurt you fucknut."

"Course it hurt you get shot by an aura bullet it ain't going to feel like getting a bj or anything else that's suppose to feel good."

"From what I hear you were giving plenty of those in jail."

Arun's eyebrow twitched as he pressed a gun to Gabriel's head again "I dare you to say that again...my Lord..." He growled with a sickening sweet smile.

Before he could do anything else he was suddenly kicked in the side in a flash of rose petals but before Ruby could do anything else Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back "hey Rubes...I think I know what you were going to say before Maurice interrupted you." He said with a warm smile.

Ruby looked up at him with a blush as she opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to find words to say but nothing came out. His hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek were he ran his thumb along her lips a few times.

"I may not get the both of you...but, something tells me that you are everything I will ever need." He whispered to her before bringing their faces closer together till their lips met in a kiss. It started slow at first then slowly progressed into a heated lip-lock, his tongue slowly ran along her bottom lip till she opened her mouth and allowed him entrance.

Ruby's hands went to Gabriel's hair and tangled themselves there as his arms slid around her back and brought her closer till not an ounce of space was between them. He could feel her well developing chest press against him which only fueled the fire that was growing inside of him. The two separated after an uncertain amount of tongue wrestling which made Ruby whimper softly at the sudden loss of contact "Please..." She begged "J-Just a little more." She wanted to experience more but unfortunately for her they had an audience.

Gabriel pulled away slowly, a shiver going down his spine as he saw the trail of saliva connecting their glistening lips together "I would love to, yet your sister seems kinda mad." He whispered. Ruby looked over his shoulder to see her sister almost literally steaming as her hair was glowing and her eyes flashing red "oh I'll handle her...we'll talk later alright?" She asked before going over to her sister.

Gabriel watched her walk away for a few seconds, his eyes drifting to her hips which she seemed to put an extra sway into as she walked.

"Thought you said they rejected your feelings bud?" Arun asked as he picked his hat up and dusted his clothes off.

"Looks like she...hell I don't know actually loves me?" Gabriel asked as he walked over to his weapons that were scattered about "Recall." He said as he picked up the spear first. The weapon suddenly started to fade as it was broken down to nothing but code, the data going right into the bracelets on his wrists.

"That's a fancy new weapon...got a name for it?" Arun asked.

"Hmmm...let me think about it, huh let's see...Overlord...heh like it?" Gabriel asked his two friends as he continued pulling his weapons back inside the bracelets.

Maurice nodded his head with a smirk as Arun simply laughed for a bit then nodded in agreement "Love it." He confirmed with a smile.

"Well now that there's three of us...whenever Eli joins the team will be all together and we can really have some fun eh? Like when we were younger!" Arun cheered as he walked over to the cafeteria. all three of them suddenly found that they couldn't move a single muscle. Gabriel already knew the reason and prepared for the ear beating of a life time "what on earth do you three think your doing!?" He flinched at Goodwitch's voice then sighed.

 **-In Ozpin's Office-**

"I understand the need to test out your weapon Gabriel...but next time might I advise using Goodwitches classroom? When nobody is around preferably...as for your friends, their registered as new students under the same class as you." Ozpin leaned back in his chair, a satisfied sigh coming from his lips.

"You didn't have to do that...neither did you need to accept my into your school since it puts alot of you in danger." Gabriel said as he bowed his head respectfully,

"I know...but what kind of Headmaster turns a hunter-in-training away when he's willing to learn?" The man asked with a smile, the teen returned the smile with one of his own then turned to leave with his friends.

"So...we going to continue just living this life or what?" Arun asked as they reached the elevator and got inside.

Gabriel looked back at him the over to Maurice before looking at the metal doors as the descended "for now...and when they show up again to try and take something from me...or to hurt me..." He growled with malice dripping from his voice. The two behind him shared an unsure look between them at the new tone of voice their friend had in his voice, for they had never heard him speak in such a way before, even when he was beyond angry.

 **"We kill them, slaughter them like the mongrels they are...they want to fight me? A Lord? THE Lord of Vale? We'll show them the punishment for such foolishness..."** The way he talked didn't even seem his own as it sounded like someone else entirely was standing before them.

once the doors opened he stepped out before them and looked at them with glowing green eyes that held nothing but pure evil and murderous intent **"I must thank them you know...or more precisely I have to thank Inuk's dog for that torturing he did to me...because you see sometimes when you fall it actually can help you. Sometimes you need to fall to get a few things in order...sometimes...** you need to fall in order to rise." His voice returned to normal towards the end but his friends knew that something was still wrong.

"Gabe!"A voice called from down the hall which made him turn and see Ruby running towards him, he took one look back at Maurice and Arun's hardened expressions, smiled then ran forward and lifted Ruby up into his arms. He smiled and laughed like their friend, their brother but they knew something was wrong underneath that smiling face...things just got complicated.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a like, favorite or a review if you wish. Till Next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so i have something to say first, the reason I was gone for so long was because my grandfather who was diabetic had decided he wanted to stop fighting. So I was spending as much time with him as I could to make up for lost time, he passed away in his sleep and after the funeral I wanted to keep writing for the few ppl who actually liked this garbage if mine. But I never found any motivation to do it, nor did I see a point.**

 **Another thing was, I do ask that anyone can criticize my story as long as it helps me, not kicks me while I'm down. Anyway I am my own critic, brutally so. You guys have no idea the hours I'd spend on a chapter then as I go through it and re-read it I'd find something I didn't like then see more and more mistakes. Ultimately leading to the whole thing being deleted.**

 **While this isn't me saying I'm gonna completely stop the story, I'm probably gonna re do the entire thing as I realized alot of things seemed rushed to me as I wanted to get too much done in the short time I had to work with.**

 **So I'm deciding to delete this story and redo it from the VERY beginning, but before I do just a few more things I wanna go over/rant about.**

 **1\. Plz stop saying this is another mary sueXTeam RWBY fanfic okay? I mean when I first came up with the concept of Gabriel he was waaaaaaaaay more overpowered than he is now. The tattoos that were suppose to be seals? That was a half assed attempt dial him done more and shut you guys up. But after I do this STILL the pms came in. The same reviews were being posted. So what do I do? I make the 'tattoos' extend to his neck then eventually his legs, the purpose being if he used the power too much BOOM cripple. Just another half assed nerfing I guess.**

 **Also I know I started it out as Weiss in mind but I did that because I actually like Weiss (not like a creepy crush waifu way either!)but I eventually pop out of the left field with tryna throw Ruby into the mix. Only later on writing did my friends say it was a bad idea so my solution? Have them both reject him once he confesses he likes the both of them, but again I changed my mind as I wanted a little romance in the story so I had Ruby be the one who stayed. JUST RUBY, pretty sure in that one chapter when he gets rejected YANG tries to hit his head off his shoulders. WEISS says he disgusts her.**

 **Stop saying TEAM RWBY X mary sue, cause honestly it ain't true only annoying when you try and make ppl think it is.**

 **2\. My character's name wasn't always meant to have that Azarox name alright? Normally I was just going to leave this alone but then I got a pm, not a REVIEW LIKE I'VE BEEN POLITELY requesting ppl to do but a PM! (hooo...calm down me...)Saying that my character is an insult to Monty's rules and his show, like really? One person did leave a review (thank you kindly btw)Saying the name rules yeah but he ended with a good note. Complimenting the chapter (thanks so much) ANYWAY do you guys know how hard it is for my uncreative ass to think of a name? like honestly I was just gonna say Gabriel Grun, the later being green in german I think, for his last name to begin with. BUUUUT I have figured out a different name and look for him. Expect hair and eye color change in rebooted story.**

 **3\. Other Characters I didn't get much hate from my other characters (not much love either) but I did get one about the team namm4** **e GAME. Also the cheesiness of when Gabriel said Game time and Game start. Honestly I do agree with the cheesiness haha, but not the 'GAME is a bad name part' honestly when you learn all their last names you'll all hate me for being so lazy with the.**

 **okay that does itfor my ranting I believe, anyway I will see you guys in the new story! Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

So if nobody guessed by now, I'm obviously not going to be redoing this 'story' since I'm sure the outcome would just be the same. I don't know why I thought I could make a Gary Stu, self insert, or whatever you wanna call this story, good. Now this is usually the part where I rip myself a new one by listing the things that are flawed with this garbage, but I'm sure y'all can see them yourselves. So to summarize, this is being deleted, it's something that shouldn't have been attempted and I apologize to everyone who read, favorited, followed etc.

Sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
